How we started
by Hermy.Bee
Summary: Teddy and Victoire's romance through out their school years and tagged along by their trusty best friends.
1. Victoire's Shocking Suprise!

_**Hey, this is my first ff. Please let me know what you think of it!**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does and she is awesome!**_

"Teddy, honey wake up." Knocked Teddy's grandmother Andromeda, on his bedroom door. "Come on, we're leaving for the station in half an hour."

It was Teddy's sixth year at Hogwarts. Teddy was the son of Remus a 'Tonks' Lupin. His father was a werewolf and his mother was a metamorphagus, which he took that after his mother. Teddy had messy short turquoise hair, amber eyes and a very toned tanned body.

He had just found out two days ago, that he was assigned Gryffindor's Quidditch captain and was excited as anything! He had dreamed of being captain since his second year when he became Gryffindor's keeper.

He had already planned all the tactics his teamed will use this year. As well, as the tryouts for a new beater and chaser.

"Agghh." Groaned Teddy as he stirred awake from his pleasant dream. He smiled when he realised he would be meeting up with his friends very soon.

"Come on Teddy, I'm not telling you again! Get up!" Cried a frustrated Andromeda.

"Alright, alright I'm up." Said Teddy as he climbed out of his bed and was searching for a clean pair of clothes on his floor.

* * *

"We'll be going to Kings Cross Station with Bill and his family." Said Andromeda, as she buttered a piece of toast.

Teddy suddenly felt a leap of delight when she said this. Teddy has had a crush on Victoire Weasley ever since third grade when she pranked his worst enemy, Jared Flint. Jared Flint and Teddy were complete opposites. They were like hot and cold, black and white but in their case Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Jared Flint was the son of Marcus Flint. Teddy knew that his godfather Harry and Marcus never liked each other. Especially when it came to quidditch. This was exactly how it was with Teddy and Jared, always competing against each other in quidditch.

"Oh, ok when will they be here?" Asked Teddy, trying to sound as casual as possible because his grandmother did not know of his true feelings for Victoire Weasley.

"Ummn, they might be here in ten minutes if they don't get caught up in the blasted Floo Network!" Replied Andromeda, slightly annoyed with how bad the Floo Network has been lately.

"Ok, so I guess I better get my trunk and coat." Said Teddy, as he got up from the table to retrieve his things.

"Hello? We're here." Yelled Bill as he stepped out of the fireplace, whilst Fluer popped out behind him.

"Oh, hello dears." Cried Andromeda, as she ran to give kisses to the family.

"How are you Andromeda?" Chuckled Bill, as he had just received a kiss from Andromeda.

"I am well, my health has been better but yes I am quite well." Replied Andromeda, as Teddy had just arrived into the living room with a shy face on.

"Hey Bill, Fluer...Victoire." Paused Teddy, as Victorie had just popped out of the fire place.

"Teddy!" Cried Victoire as she ran to him for a hug.

"My lord, isn't she beautiful." Thought Teddy as he embraced Victoire's hug. Victoire had dark blue eyes, silvery blonde hair pale skin and had just hit what her mom like to call Veela puberty. He smelt her flowerly hair before braking away from her hug.

To Victoire, they were just friends, but Teddy always wanted something more. She didn't know about his attraction to her, nor was she ever going to find out.

"Hey 'Toire, how have you been?" Asked a happy Teddy, just as Louis and Dominique arrived into the livingroom.

"I'm great. Yourself?" Asked a cheery Victoire.

I'm great as well.-Hey, Guess What?" Said Teddy, as he realised he hadn't informed Victoire of his captaincy role. "I was made quidditch captain!" Said Teddy.

"Wow, that's great!" Said an impressed Victoire.

"I know I have been waiting for this moment for so long." Said Teddy.

"Oh! I got news for you as well, I got a new boyfriend and you won't believe who it is! It's Jared Flint!" Said Victoire, just when Bill came towards them to ask what they were talking about.

Teddy felt his body fill up in horror. The girl he loved was now seeing the guy he hated the most! And he thought this year was going to be great.

* * *

"Oh, bye bye Theodore. I will miss you so much." Blubbered Andromeda, as Teddy was getting ready to hop on the train to leave to Hogwarts.

"Grandma, I'll be back before you know it." Reassured a slightly embarrassed Teddy.

"Do write to me, my Teddy Bear." Blubbered Andromeda as she began to cry.

"Yes, yes of course Grandma." Said Teddy, turning red when his Grandmother called him his most embarrassing nickname.

"Come on Teddy, we better go now." Said Victoire, checking her watch as she picked up her trunk.

"Yep." That was all Teddy could say to her, he was so heartbroken about what he found out only twenty minutes ago.

As Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and all of their other cousins and friends waved goodbye to the Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan through the windows on the train, they all seperated and went to found their own compartments with their friends.

_**Thankyou for reading my first chapter, I will update as soon as i can. Please review! **_


	2. Awkward Conversations

HI guys, this chapter is abit longer than the first one. Enjoy! :)

"WHAT!?" Yelled Teddy's friends Kevin and Benny, after Teddy just informed them of Victoire's new boyfriend.

"Shhh, you guys be quiet. I know, I know, I can't believe it either." Replied Teddy, worried someone heard them in their compartment on the train. "Of all the guys, she had to choose him?!"

"What did you say when you found out?" Asked Kevin, as the train rattled against the tracks. Kevin had curly ash-blonde hair, brown eyes, very pale skin and was Teddy's best mate

"I didn't, Bill came over to us and started talking before I could have said anything." Replied Teddy, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh.- Wait what are gonna do when she's with him and introduces you to him?" Asked Benjamin, who was the least brightest of the three of them. Ben had slicked back jet-black hair, extremely blue eyes and olive skin.

"I already know the guy, you git. Why would she introduce him to me?" Replied Teddy, just as the compartment door just opened.

"Hey guys, quick Jared and Sam are fighting, hurry!" Said Josh one of Teddy's classmates who was also the seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

All three of the boys jumped up and ran out into the hallway of the train. For one, they only went out to watch fight because Sam was the forth member of their group. And two, it was Jared, who wouldn't want to watch him getting his ass kicked!

"GO! GO! GO!." Yelled about thirteen odd students who were watching the two boys wrestle on the ground.

"Now that is enough! Everyone get back to your compartments right now!- except you, Flint and Dean. You two come with me!" Yelled the head boy, Harold Golie.

All the students moaned back to their compartment while Jared and Sam followed Harold down to the teachers compartment lounge.

"Seriously, Sam has got issues! One day he'll get us into trouble as well!" Said Kevin, as they sat back down in their seats.

"I know right, and we've only just got on the train!" Said Teddy, just as he realised Sam didn't know about Victoire's new boyfriend.

* * *

"I can't believe this! How can he get into a fight like that? He might get expelled!" Rambled Victoire, after they went back into their compartment after the fight.

"I know, is he trying to embarrass you?" Replied Claire, Victoire's best friend who just happened to be part veela as well but was the first veela Victoire had ever seen with wavy dirty-blonde hair, she also had the same eye color and skin color as Victoire.

"If you want my opinion Vic, I don't think you should be dating him anyway." Said Grace, who was the smartest girl in their fifth grade. Grace had long dark brown hair that reached her butt, green eyes and tanned skin. "He's bad news Victoire, and this whole thing with trying to make Teddy jealous, is completely immature."

"Grace, thanks for your concern but I got this! I'm pretty certain it's working, you won't believe how he reacted when I told I him at his house. He looked like he was about to explode!" Replied Victoire, just as their other friend Milly came into the compartment behind them. She was the shyest out of all of them. Milly had shoulder length red hair, hazel eyes and her best feature was her cute ski-jump nose.

"Maybe Vic, but that could be because that _is_ his worst enemy!" Said Milly, sharing her opinion with the rest of them.

"Come on you guys, give Victoire some credit for coming up with this plan. But I do agree with Milly, you might lose him as a friend before you become more than friends." Said Claire, as she took out her cards for a game of exploding snap.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel Vic? It would be a lot more simpler." Asked Grace as she stated to play with Claire.

"Because I just can't. What if he stopped feeling comfortable around me because he knew I liked him! He has to say he likes me first!" Replied Victoire, as she crossed her arms because once again they were having this conversation!

Just before anyone could say anything else, Jared came into their compartment.

"Hey Vicky, I just got a warning since we weren't technically at school yet." Laughed a smug Jared as he sat beside Victoire.

Victoire rolled her eyes at her stupid boyfriend. He did look handsome though, with his long dark hair, his clear blue eyes and his muscular body but Victoire preferred Teddy over anyone.

"Ok... we'll just go find the rest of the girls in our grade while you two... be alone." Said Claire, as Jared had just began snogging Victoire passionately.

Victoire gave the three girls a look meaning don't-leave-me-here-with-him!

* * *

"Oh, hey Teddy." Said Grace as they had just bumped into him in the hallway of the train.

"Hey Grace, do you know where 'Toire is?" Asked Teddy.

Grace exchanged looks with Milly and Claire. Obviously wondering if they should tell Teddy where Victoire was.

"Yeah, she's in compartment 22.." Replied Grace, deciding that she should help Victoire try to make Teddy jealous.

"Ok thanks, - oh by the way, Kevin wants you.

"Ok." Replied Grace, blushing at the mention of her new boyfriend.

"Toire?" Said Teddy, as he just walked into her and Jared making out on the seat.

"Hey Teddy, what sup?" Asked a squeaky voiced Victoire, as her and Jared just broke away from a long kiss.

"What's he doing here?" Interrupted Jared, mad that their kissing had stopped.

"I could ask you the same question, I thought you were in trouble for fighting?" Retorted Teddy, trying to hide his obvious anger at the sight of them kissing.

"I was let off, if you must know. Now go away you prat, give us some privacy!" Replied Jared, trying to shut the compartment door in his face but Teddy was stronger than him, so it remained open.

"Hey! Don't talk to my friend like that Jared! How about you give us some privacy." Yelled an upset Victoire.

Jared's face went red and he stepped out of the compartment and slammed the door shut.

"So, what was it that you wanted?" Asked Victoire trying to act casual after what had just happened.

"Well... I was going to ask you about your new boyfriend." Replied and awkward Teddy, looking down at his feet.

"Oh right, we didn't really get the chance to talk about that, did we?" Said Victoire, just as awkward as Teddy felt.

"So, when did you guys get together?" Asked Teddy but really wanting to walk back to his own compartment and leaving her there.

"Well, it was over the summer. We ran into each other at Diagon Alley while we were shopping for school supplies and he just asked me out." Replied Victoire, which was partially true but she had asked him out.

"Ok, so do you like him." Asked Teddy, really wanting to drop this conversation but knew it had to be done eventually.

"Yes, he's so charming _and_ a great kisser." Lied Victoire, thinking now was the time to attempt to make Teddy jealous

Teddy gulped and tried to chuckle but it came out as if he was crying in pain from having his foot stood on.

"Well I better, go get my luggage now, bye." Said Teddy braking the awkward silence just when the train stopped at Hogsmede train station.

"Ok, I will too." Replied Victoire, standing up and grabbing her luggage from the rack above her head.

_Well that was extremely awkward_. Thought Victoire, just when her three friends came into the compartment with guilty looks on as they collected their things.

_**Next Chapter: Teddy finally loses his temper at Victoire but is still not willing to admit his feeling for her.**_

_**Please review this chapter, thanks heaps!**_


	3. 2nd Fight Already?

_**This chapter is much longer than the last two. Enjoy!**_

"As always the Forbidden Forest _is _forbidden. As we remind this to all first years-and the occasional older children, who don't seen to get that through their heads. Fifth and seventh years, you have your NEWTS and OWLs this year, so be prepared and make sure to study" Babbled Professor Mcgonagall, in the Great Hall after all the first we're sorted and everyone had finished eating. "First years you will be taken to your dormitories by the prefects. Very well, you are free to leave."

James Potter (Harry Potter's son) was sorted into Gryffindor and had already seemed to be quite popular which was to be expected. He got up to go find one of the prefects.

"VICTOIRE! Victoire, wait up!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Victoire turned around to see a panting Jared Flint, climbing the stairs to reach up to Victoire.

Victoire rolled her eyes and waited for him to reach him. "I'll meet up with you guys in the common room. Okay?" Said Victoire to her three best friends, for they did not know whether or not to wait for her while she talked to Jared.

"Vic,- *_pant_* - I'm - *_pant_*- sorry." Panted Jared, as he had finally reached Victoire after running up multiple steps.

"S'okay, Jared. I shouldn't have told you to leave." Apologised Victoire, even though she was not sorry at all but thought they needed to clear this up to continue the plan of her making Teddy jealous.

Jared leaned down to kiss Victorie on the lips, gave her a hug goodnight and headed to the dungeons.

Teddy layed down in his bed staring at the ceiling. _How could I have let this happen_. Teddy thought to himself while some of his roomates were snoring. _I am such a woos, I should had asked her out myself. Oh merlin, and I'm meant to be a bloody Gryffindor! Where the bloody hell is this so called courage of mine!_ Teddy began to think about her kissing _Jared_. _Ewww_. He tried to push that out of his head while he finally started to drift to sleep.

"Oi, get up we're goin' for breakfast!" Said Sam, as he kicked Teddy's feet.

Teddy groaned and then he suddenly realised he hadn't seen Sam since the fight on the train. He leapt out of bed and asked Sam several questions about the fight.

"What happened? Did you get into trouble? Where were you at dinner?" Rambled on Teddy, as Sam began to look slightly smug at the mention of the last question.

"For you first question, it was started over that stupid prat stealing my damn caludron cakes out from my hands! Your second question, Harold Golie took me to the Teachers lounge to talk to the new head of Griffindor Professor Longbottom.- Which I think he is way to young! Anyways I got detention tomorrow. For your third question, well... lets just say I met a girl." Said a very smug Sam as he was putting on his tie and grabbing his shoes. Teddy scowled at Sam's maturity level and headed out of the dormitory.

Sam was a very attractive tall boy with blonde wavy hair, ice blue eyes and a very muscalur body,

"Teddy! How was your summer?" Asked a blushing Fiona, who happened to fancy Teddy Lupin.

Teddy rolled his eyes and replied with a half heartily thumbs up. Fiona frowned at Teddy's response and headed back to her friend who was giggling at one of the many tables in the Gryffindor commonroon. Fiona was very short and had fake blonde layered hair.

* * *

"Look Vic, there's Teddy." Said Claire pointing to a boy with messy turquoise hair.

Victoire nodded her thanks to Claire and called over to the Slytherin Table for Jared to come join her.

He jumped up and speed walked over to Victoire. She found it funny that he was so easy to charm him with her Veela powers, still she did feel bad for leading him on.

"Hey Vic, sleep well?" Asked a love sick Jared, who looked quite hypnotised by Victoire's charms.

"Yes, I slept great." Replied Victoire not really interested in the conversation but more of the fact that Teddy had just sat down across from her. Jared held back a sneer when he noticed Teddy across the table.

"What is he doing here, Vic?" Teddy said, when he had seen the filth across him, whom was playing with the girl he loves hair.

"I asked him to sit with me, isn't that right sweetie?" Smirked a happy Victoire. Jared nodded goofly to Victoire then stiffened when he looked back at Teddy.

"Victoire, I know _he's_ your boyfriend." Said Teddy, putting all the hate he could with the 'he'. "But _he's_ a Slytherin and to be honest no one likes him!"

"Thats not true, I like him!" Lied Victoire yelling, while she held her fake boyfriend back from attacking her secret crush.

"No you don't! Why the hell are you even dating this bloody arse? All he does is judge people and picks fights!" Yelled Teddy, not noticing a couple of people that had begun to stare at the two of them squabble.

"Why the hell do you care who I date, it none of your bloody business. And your the one being an arse, not him!" Retorted Victoire starting to get really mad at Teddy, she did notice people beginning to stare at them fight and thought it would be wise to break the fight off. But then Teddy said something that made her freeze in shock at what he said. Everything seemed to go blank in Victoire's mind while several people around her began to murmur including her friends and Jared.

Teddy felt extremely mad with Victoire but more at himself for what he had called her. "She'll never forgive me! I'm such an idiot." Said Teddy blurting out his thoughts to himself.

"Teddy, Teddy Lupin get back here now!" Yelled an angry Kevin, who had chased after him after he ran out of the Great Hall, who was now heading back up to the commonroom.

Teddy stopped and turned to see a red faced Kevin carrying a half eaten piece of toast in his hand. "That was someway to embarrass yourself mate." Said Kevin through mouthfuls of toast.

"Shut up and leave me alone, I don't wanna hear it." Replied Teddy, turning away from Kevin and heading back up the commonroom.

"Teddy, you need to hear it. I don't think you've realised you just called Victoire a -

"I SAID I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Yelled Teddy, slamming his fist into the brick wall and begun to pant.

Kevin came over to Teddy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It s'okay Ted. She'll forgive you-

"No she won't Kev, I said it in front of the whole school!" Cried Teddy, thinking about how it was only just the first morning and he had already got into fight.

"Well... you'll find a way. Come on Teddy, you two have been friends longer then you and me have! She'll forgive you." Explained Kevin, with his most comforting voice that he could put on.

"Come on, lets go get our books we have potions first." Said Kevin, deciding that they should end the conversation.

Victoire had left the Great Hall five minutes after Teddy's outburst. What she didn't seem to realises was that she had succeeded in her silly plan to make Teddy Lupin jealous. All she could think about was how he could call her such a name in front of the whole school.

"Victoire, don't cry. He probably didn't mean it." Comforted Claire, Milly and Grace, as Victoire began to cry in the girls bathroom.

"Howlf'-coulf-ee-do-such-a-fing-foo-meh?" Cried Victoire, as she blew her nose with her tissue. Even when she cried or was upset she still looked completely beautiful, there wasn't a flaw at all on Victoire or Claire for that matter!

"I know, I know, I know." Repeated her friends, thinking it was most wise to agree with everything she said until she was better.

"Yourlf-righf-Milly,-i-fasn't-mafking-fim-jeafous- i-fas-jusf-mafking-fim-fmad!" Blubbered Victoire, as she was being patted on the back by Milly.

"Oh Vic, he's probably thinking that you'll never forgive him, I'm just sure he didn't mean what he said." Said Grace trying her hardest to help Victoire see light in this darkness.

Claire and Milly nodded in agreement and Victoire slightly began to feel better. "You're right *_Sniff* _I should go *Sniff* talk to him." Agreed Victoire finally deciding to calm down after her mental breakdown.

Victoire stood up from the cold tiles of the girls bathroom and went to the sink, got a paper towel and wiped her face. Her friends linked arms with Victoire and they headed for they're first class. Potions.

Victoire stiffened up when she went to line outside of Prof. Slughorn's potions class. Teddy was there talking to Kevin, the two boys stopped talking and looked to their sides after noticing their presence from the coner of their eyes.

It suddenly went incredibly awkward. Kevin and Grace tried to break the awkward silence by saying hello to each other and talked about what they were planning on doing on their first visit to Hogsmede this year. While this was happening neither Teddy or Victoire were listening to the two make small talk, they were just staring at each other having a silent battle against each other.

"Good morning class, welcome to another wonderful year of Hogwarts- umm... I'm sorry I thought it was just the fifth years this morning, not the sixth years as well." Said a surprised Professor Slughorn at the mass of both grades standing outside his door.

"Yes professor, that is because Professor Kilney retired from fifth and sixth year Muggle Studies, so Professor Mcgonagall thought it best to put those students doing Muggle Studies into potions together. She thought it would be a good bonding session to meet up with students from a different grade." Babbled on Grace, as everyone looked at her in surprise that she knew this, it sounded like utter nonsense to put to completely different potion levels in the same class together.

"Oh...well... I guess we have a _long_ year, with so many students in one class then.- so much for that _wonderful_ year." Muttered a grumpy Prof. Slughorn.

All the students had finally stopped staring at Grace and walked into the classroom. Victoire could tell that she was a tad embarrassed from that little incident.

"Trevor, can you go send me Professor Noot? I think I'll need a helping hand in this huge class of around forty kids!" Said Prof. Slughorn.

"Yes Professor Slughorn." Said Trevor, one of the boys in Victoire's grade.

"Ok class while we're waiting for Professor Noot, how about we arrange where you'll be sitting for this year." Said Professor Slughorn, throwing away the old seating arrangement plan, for it only had the fifth year students on it.

For Victoire's luck she ended up with Teddy not Grace who ended up with Kevin. _Well isn't this great?_ Thought Victoire grumbling, _What were the odds of this happening?_

"Victoire?" Mumbled Teddy, not looking at her but at his pencil case. "I am really sorry for what I said to you earlier this morning. I don't expect you to forgive me I just-

"Leave me alone Lupin, I don't want to talk to you right now. Let's just get this stupid sleeping potion over with. Okay?" Replied Victoire, breaking Teddy off mid sentence from his apology.

"I'm screwed, she hates me!" Teddy explained to his friends later that night in the commonroom. "I tried apologising but she cut me off and called me _Lupin_!"

"Well mate you embarrassed her, there's only one thing you can do to be forgiven for that." Explained Sam, with an evil expression on his face.

"What is it?" Asked Teddy, who knew Sam's plan was not going to be good in his behalf.

Sam leaned in and told the boys his idea. All the boys began to laugh, except Teddy whose face went slightly green.

_**Okay next chapter should be where the humor starts to kick in.**_

_**Next Chapter: Three words: Sams Special Scheme!**_


	4. Sam's Special Scheme

_**Just letting you guys know again, i don't own Harry potter, J.K. Rowling does.**_

Teddy thought continuously about Sam's idea, night and day all the pros and cons of this certain scenario. He had finally decided to do it, all he needed to do now was to come up with what he would say. It had to be funny and embarrassing on his behalf, he had to make sure that he didn't embarrass her again.

He had only 2 months until the first match of the year, Gryffindor against Slytherin. So it looked like she would be mad at him until that day would come.

_The trials for the Gryffindor quiddtich team are tonight._ Thought Teddy as he was finishing up his homework, in the Gryffindor commonroom that evening.

It had been a week since Teddy and Victoire's little fight, and nothing had changed, Victoire was still ignoring him and she was still seeing that bloody git! He missed his best friend so much and he had so much stuff he needed to tell her and stuff he wanted to tell but couldn't.

"Teddy, come on we better get our stuff and head done to the pitch." Said Josh the seeker, as he stuffed his own homework back into his book bag and began to walk up to the boys dormitory.

As Teddy walked down to the qudditch pitch with his brom and clipboard with the names of the students trying out, he turned behind him to see Fiona and her friend who he didn't know the name of, were walking and giggling behind him. Teddy shook his head and rolled his eyes at their presence.

"Ok boys and girls, I see that people have decided to be stupid and put their names down for positions that have already been filled. If you are one of those people, please leave now!" Said and aggravated Teddy, while around eleven students left the pitch grumbling. Teddy again shook his head and rolled his eyes at the intelligent levels of some kids.

Trials went very slowly but gradually. The new beater was Evan Brown, who had a strong grip which could be handy when hitting the bludgers. The two new chasers were Chelsea Beaker who was very excellent at scoring goals but was a bit slow on her broom. Lee Chang was the second chaser who was a transfer from China's wizard school. He was very fast and well co-ordinated on his broom with excellent reflexes which Teddy thought would come useful for bludgers as well. Lee would have to be the best chaser he had ever seen, since his time on the team.

After the trials were over Teddy had a final look at his new team. Josh Knot as seeker, the two beaters Evan Brown and Lucy Bradshaw, three chasers Chelsea Beaker, Lee Chang and Perry Wilks and himself as keeper. He smiled at his choices and thought he had the best team ever!

The team split up and went into their respected changing rooms and Teddy went into the shower. He could of sworn he saw a person jump up to look through the window of where his shower was. He then saw a person jump again and realised it was FIONA!

Teddy turned off the shower and got dressed as fast as he could and then went to find Fiona.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you sick pervert!? I have you know that I am one of the Quidditch captains and I can have you banned from the pitch!" Yelled Teddy when he finally found her, Fiona looked more scared then an old man seeing a ghost, at his words she had began to cry.

Teddy took a step back in surprise and told her that if he was to see her do that again he would report her. At that, she began to scream. She even flopped herself on the ground and began to kick her legs out! She was acting like a 4 year old even though she was just third year.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Laughed Sam, as he had just walked down from the pitch seats. "Teddy, you already made one girl cry this week and now your making another one cry!?" Laughed Sam pratically rolling on the ground.

"I didn't do anything she was the one who was spying on me taking a SHOWER!" Explained Teddy, furiously at his friend and the freak crying on the muddy ground.

Now all of the Gryffindor quidditch team had exited the changing rooms to see what was going on.

"Teddy calm down, Sam don't provoke him." Said Kevin, as Ben followed behind him.

"AGGHHHH!" Screamed Fiona again, and then everyone started to stare at her in disbelief.

"Merlin woman, shut up." Said Lee, after he picked his quidditch bag off the ground and walked back up to the castle.

Everyone began to laugh at that, they also decided to do the same as Lee and just walk away and leave her there.

Sam laughed so hard as they walked back up to the castle because Fiona was still down there being calmed down by her friend.

"Vicky, guess what?" Asked an excited Jared Flint as he and her went down to dinner that night.

"What?" Snapped Victoire accidently, she hated when anyone used he nicknmaes unless it was family, friends...and Teddy Lupin of course.

"My dad got me a Firebolt for my birthday yesterday, and now I can ride it on the first match this year." Answered Jared, fist pumping the air.

"Wow, thats great." Said Victoitre half heartily, what she really was thinking about was Teddy. She hadn't spoken to him for almost a week and she kept beating herself up for not forgiving him in potions class or about having Jared as her stupid boyfriend! She was seriously thinking about dumping him. There was no real reason to use him any more, since Teddy and her were in a fight.

Victoire went to get away from Jared and went to sit at the Gryffindor table, after last week Jared would not place a wand on Gryffindor table. So he wouldn't go sit with her any more, unless she went to got sit with him at Slytherin Table but no way was that going to happen.

"Vicky, I really think you should dump Jared's ass." Said Grace, as soon as Victoire came to sit down with them. "I mean, there's no reason left to use him, your plan already failed when you lost Teddy as a friend.

Victoire scowled at Grace in disgust at that last comment but she new she was right. "I know, I was just thinking that as well. Maybe I'll do it after the first quidditch match." Thought Victoire out loud.

"No, you should do it sooner that's two months away!" Said Claire clearly getting sick of seeing them together.

"No, I want to let Jared have a clear head before the match, otherwise that might affect his performance." Replied Victoire.

"Who bloody hell cares, we could win if that was the case!" Said Claire, as she stuffed some baked patato into her mouth.

"NO! I've already used him enough. I'm not gonna do any more damage!" Argued Victoire, as she began to eat as well.

"Yes, that does sound very wise, Vic." Said Milly sharing her opinion, to make sure she was part of this conversation.

"Thanks Milly. I also think I should apoligise to Ted-

"NO WAY! Don't even go there! He called you that terrible name, let him apologise to you!" Interrupted Claire, getting sick of the arguing, that she had begun to talk to Milly privately.

Teddy woke up on the morning of the qudditch match of Slytherin and Gryffindor. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, his first match as being captain.

Several hours he put into practises, warm ups and meetings. Not to mention Sam's secret plan. Today was the day they all had been waiting for.

At breakfast the whole team just picked at their food- except Lee who was gorging on the pancakes and strawberries. Teddy cringed at the sight of it.

As Teddy and his team headed down into their changing rooms, he called over the commentator Will Peakes. He thengave him 15 galleons to play the letter he had wrote over the speaker.

Teddy had bewitched a howler to sing the letter instead of howling it. He also somehow managed for it to sound good.

Will hesitated, obviously afraid of losing his job as commentator but he accepted. Teddy did not mind if he lost his job, he wasn't very good and he'd always favor the Ravenclaws in the matches, even if they weren't playing! Will Peakes had dark skin, a black afro and was in his forth year at Hogwarts. Teddy always thought he looked like George's friend Lee.

As the players from both teams entered the field, Madame Hooch blew her whistle and they were off.

Half way through the game Gryffindor was winning- to Teddy's delight. Will Peakes had stopped commentating and chanted a bubble shield around him so no one could stop him playing the letter.

"_Ohhh Torrr, I'm sorry I called you a Gryffinhore. Pleeease forgive meeee, I miss when you call me Teeedddyyy. I need youuu Toireee,that's why I'm singin' this storyyy. So pleeease listen, to me Teddy Lupinnn."_

The whole stadium fell silent, the players had stopped playing from both sides and they were all just staring at Teddy-no the whole school was staring at him!

_This has got to be the most embarrassing moment of my life!_ Thought Teddy as his face when the deepest shade of red you could think of.

"_OK EVERYONE LETS GET BACK TO THE GAME NOW! -WILL YOU ARE FIRED! AND TEDDY AS SOON AS THIS IS OVER, YOUR COMING WITH ME!" _Blurted out Prof. Mcgonnagall over the speaker finally being able to break through Will's bubble shield.

The game was very blurred to Teddy after that, but he managed to be able to save most of the goals.

Victoire stared in utter shock at Teddy for the rest of the game, she didn't cheer at all, not when Gryffindor scored goals, not when Josh caught the snitch and not even when Gryffindor WON!

When Victoire left the stadium she went to go find Jared and break up with him. "Jared, things are just not working out between us. It's not you, it's me Jared. You don't deserve me." That was all Victoire could remember saying to him before her friends and Teddy's friends tracked her down and asked her multiple questions.

"Did you know that was gonna happen? Are you going to forgive him now? Were you embarrassed?-

"Guys, shut up! I don't know yet, I want to talk to him first." Interrupted Victoire, as she looked around for Teddy.

"Good Luck, I heard the headmaster was giving him and Will Peakes a fortnight worth of detention starting now. So you'll probably see him at dinner." Said Sam snickering at his amazing plan.

"Well, come on guys we better go have lunch." Said Grace, bored of the conversation.

_**Okay guys chapter 4 over. Hoped you enjoyed Teddy's song. Please Review**_

_**P.S. I had heard Gryffinhore before so i had not come up with it. **_

_**Next Chapter: All will be forgiven. :)**_


	5. Unexpected News

**Ok, I added something else to this chapter that I was going to leave until another chapther but oh well. i'm happy with how this one turned out! Enjoy!**

"You do know that we're having a house party in the commonroom right Vic?" Asked Claire as the two of them began climbing the stairs back to the commonroom.

"Oh, right I forgot about that." Replied Victoire slightly embarrassed that she had suggested to do homework with Claire in the commonroom.

Victoire had not seen Teddy all day and was really hoping to see him at dinner but he did not show up. _Maybe he'll be at the party._ Thought Voctoire to herself, as she slightly began to feel happier.

"Hello? Victoire? Are you with me?" Said Claire as she waved a hand in front Victoire's face.

"Yes, I'm with you." Said Victoire, in an agitated tone. They had reached the Fat Lady obviously waiting for the password impatiently.

"Pickled Toads." Said Claire, the portrait smiled and swung open, to fill their ears with music, cheering and butterbeer glasses clinking.

As soon as Victoire stepped through the portrait she went on a search to find Teddy, but she was stopped when a drunk Sam came over to her and shoved an empty glass into her hand.

"Refill *_hick*_please!" Laughed Sam as he stumbled over to a group of seventh years who were talking on the couch. Victoire chuckled to herself and continued to look for Teddy.

She couldn't find him at all, until a couple of boys had lifted Teddy up and cheered him on happily.

"TEDDY!" Yelled Victoire, fighting her way through the crowd. Finally coming to a halt when they had placed him down onto the floor.

When Teddy had noticed her, his face went to the same shade that it had been on the quidditch pitch after the letter was sung. "Hey Toire." Said Teddy shyly.

"Oh Teddy, I'm so sorry. I should have forgiven you in potions the other day! You didn't need to do that!" Rambled on Victoire as she gave a Teddy a very tight hug.

Teddy chuckled at Sam's plan. It worked! Embarrassing himself twice as much that he had done with Victoire made her feel sorry for him, which led to her forgiveness!

"I am truly sorry Victoire, as soon as it happened I began to hate myself. By the way it was Sam's plan, so give him the credit." Replied Teddy, when she had stopped hugging him to look at him with a smile on her face.

They both began to laugh, just then Victoire realised Teddy didn't know that she had broken up with Jared.

"Teddy, I broke up with Jared. You were right I didn't like him." Explained Victoire trying to act casual, hoping he wouldn't ask why she dated him in the first place. Luckily he didn't.

Teddy had an urge to kiss her at that news but it took all his self-control not to. Instead he was going to tell her his feelings, he thought now was the perfect time.

"Victoire there's something I need to tell you." Said Teddy as he gently grabbed her wrist and took her outside of the commonroom.

"What's wrong Ted?" Asked a worried Victoire, as they stepped out of the portrait hole.

Teddy walked over to one of the many windows and stared at the stars. He had been waiting so long to tell her this. "Victoire... there's something I've never told you before." Mumbled Teddy, trying to find the right words to use. "Vic-

"Teddy Lupin! I thought I told you, you were banned from leaving the commonroom past eight o'colck! Get back in there, or you'll be banned for an extra week!-Sorry Victoire dear, but Lupin has punishment to tend to." Said Prof. Mcgonnagall, after climbing the steps to obviously break the party up.

Teddy nodded and without another word stepped inside the portrait, followed behind him was a very confused Victoire.

"Teddy! Wait, what did you want to tell me?" Asked Victoire desperately, fighting through the crowd again to follow Teddy up to his dormitory. She reached out for his hand and grabbed it.

He turned around to face her, his face looked extremely disappointed,- it almost looked like he was about to cry. "It was nothing Victoire. I'm feeling tired I better get to be'-

"No you will not Teddy Lupin! You tell me right now!" Interrupted Victoire, pulling him away from his dormitory. Victoire had thought he was finally going to admit his feelings for her.

Teddy had still not said anything. Victoire was now the one who was about to cry. "Teddy please." Pleaded Victoire, she had waited for this moment so long and just when she thought he was about to say it, they were interrupted by the headmaster!

"It's not important any more. Okay? Look, it was just going to be about the next trip to Hogsmede that's all." Lied Teddy, he saw the dissapointment on Victoires face so he took this chance to quickly let go of Victoire's hand and retreat to his dormitroy.

He was a coward and he new it! He thought to himself, but the time to say it was gone and he didn't know when that would be again.

"He likes me Claire and he just won't say it!" Cried Victoire to Claire, in their dormitory. "He lied to me, I could see it in his eyes that that was not what he was gonna say!" Continued on Victoire, just when Grace and Milly re-ented the dormitory, after grabbing the remainder butterbeers that were still left from the broken up party by the Headmaster.

"There was only two left." Said Milly handing one glass to Victoire and keeping the other for herself.

"Thanks Milly." Said Victoire, taking the glass from Milly's hands and taking a sip.

"Vicky, I still don't think you've realised yet that Theodore Lupin actually like you too!" Said Grace, sitting down beside Victoire on her bed.

"Yes I have Grace, but I'm too much focused on the fact that he lied about those feelings!" Explained Victoire.

"Well, to make sure that those feeling you say he has are real, we're going to have to get it out of him." Said Grace smiling devilishly at the three girls.

"Why Grace, that is the best idea I think you have ever came up with!" Explained Claire patting Grace on the back, while Grace rolled her eyes at Claire's sarcastic compliment.

All four girls began to laugh together. Victoire thought to herself about how great her friends were.

It had finally came to Saturday. The day Victoire and her friends were waiting for. Victoire and her friends had decided to make Victoire look so irresistible that not even a God wouldn't tremble at her presence.

It had been two weeks after the party and Victoire had been quite stiff around Teddy, while Teddy had been doing the same thing to her as well.

Victoire had asked Teddy if he and her could spend the trip out in Hogsmede together, since they hadn't spent much time at all this year together. He had agreed but was very suspicious with how she said it. Victoire was never a very good actress, so she was worried about how this day was going to turn out.

Victoire waited outside of the Gryffindor commonroom for Teddy to join her. Victoire's friends dressed her up like she was a wizard doll. She wore a floral spring dress with no sleeves and that had reached about 4 inches above her knee. She had her hair pulled back with a hot pink headband that matched some of the flowers on dress. She wore white shiny slippers with small pink bows on where her toes started. And wore light make-up that went well with her beautiful features she really did looked dazzling.

When Teddy had stepped out of the portrait hole, the first thing he saw was Victoire. He had stopped in his tracks and just stared at her. Victoire couldn't help but giggle. Teddy was wearing a white t-shirt that showed off his chest and biceps. He also wore a pair of loose jeans and his was hair still the same. Electric Blue.

_Yep. He definitely likes me._ Thought Victoire, as she walked over to Teddy and gave him a very passionate hug.

Teddy felt as though he would faint if the hug lasted any longer. He took in her smell of flowers and broke away to look at her face, it looked quite smug for some reason. "Well, don't you look lovely Vic?" Said Teddy already answering his rhetorical question in his over and over again. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"Why thank you Ted. I could say the same for you as well." Laughed Victoire as she flicked her hair off of her shoulders.

For some reason Victoire was playing with him and he didn't understand why. He held out his arm for Victoire to hold and she took it happily as they walked down the corridors to reach to court yard.

"So, where do want to go today?" Asked Teddy starting small talk with Victoire.

"Well how about we go to Madame Puddifoot first, and then we can go clothes shopping!- And we can also got to Honeydukes if you want." Replied Victoire, as they had just walked through the gates of Hogsmede.

"Ook... But how about we go to The Three Broomsticks instead?" Asked Teddy, obviously not wanting to go that dreadful cafe'.

"No! I wanna go to Madame Puddifoots! They have the best food ever." Lied Victoire, truthfully she hated that wretched place but she knew that's where all the couples hung out.

"Fine! But I don't want to go clothes shopping!" Replied Teddy, caving in on Victoire's adourable pout.

"Yay! Thanks Tedders!" Cheered Victoire as she gave a quick peck to Teddy on his cheek. Teddy began to blush furiously.

The day had ended very quickly thought both Victoire and Teddy. They had gone to Madame Puddifoots first and enjoyed a cup of tea and some scones. While many couples around them were snogging without stopping! It was a very a awkward time for the both of them, trying to talk to each other while other couples were sucking on each other's face and exchanging saliva! After that long half an hour they made their way to Honeydukes and bought several cauldron cakes, acid pops and several fizzing whizbees. They then went to the Shrieking Shack and Victoire had totally forgotten about trying to arouse Teddy!

Her and Teddy made their way back to Hogwarts at 4:00pm. _The weather looks like heavy storms will be coming soon._ Thought Victoire absentmindenly, as she and Teddy headed back to the commonroom.

When Victoire's friends saw her enter the commonroom, they took her straight to their dormitory and they then swarmed her with questions.

"Did he tell? What was his reaction when he saw you all dressed up? Did you guys kiss?-

"Guys, shut up!" She found herself doing this a lot! "No, he didn't kiss me _or_ tell me his feelings because I had forgotten all about trying to do that." Replied Victoire, feeling very dissapointed and ashamed with herself.

"WHAT!? Victoire that was the whole reason why you two went to Hogsmede in the first place!-

"I know, I know but we can try again next time, right? There's always next Saturday." Said Victoire hopefully, as she started to rub off her make-up.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter: Teddy and Victoire Hogsmede visit in the rain? :o hehehe**

**Please Review! Thanks bye.**


	6. Truth Lies In Rain

_**A/N: Guys, I haven't got any reviews lately. If i don't get any I might consider deleting this story so if you don't want that to happen, then may you please give 2-3 reviews on this chapter otherwise, i won't post a new chapter until i get it and if it takes extremely long for reviews, then i'll delete the story, ok? Sorry about blackmailing you but it makes me happy to know that i am writing this for someone!**_

"Hey Victoire, I had a great time at Hogsmede the other day. We should go again next weekend." Said Teddy, as he had began walking with her to Gryffindor commonroom.

"It's funny that you would say that because I was going to ask you the same question. So, yes I would love to go to Hogsmede with you." Replied Victoire, thinking that he had technically just asked her out.

Teddy seeming to be able to read her thoughts. "It's not a date, we'll just be hanging out Vic." Said Teddy quickly, pulling up at the portairt entrance to the commonroom.

Victoire frowned slightly, but entered the portrait after saying the password (Dragon Pox) thinking as though there'll be plenty of time for him to admit his feelings to her.

Truthfully Teddy did want it to be a date, all he ever wanted to do now was spend more time with her in Hogsmede. Thought Teddy that night while doing homework for potions class.

The next morning was monday, which meant potions first. Victoire reluctant to get out of bed got ready to head down for breakfast.

At breakfast everyone was talking about the scary thunderstorms that would be heading to Hogwarts maybe tomorrow night. "Hopefully it doesn't rain on Saturday, for your sake Victoire." Said Claire, buttering a piece of toast.

"Yeah, what a disaster that would be." Pipped in Milly, just sitting down beside Victoire.

"I don't know, seems kinda romantic if you ask me. Just imagin them kissing for Victoire's first time in the rain." Snickered Grace, feeling awfully happy lately after her excellent relationship with Kevin has lasted for 4 months.

"Just because you got a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can make fun of other people's relationship status." Retorted Victoire, but picturing what Grace said.

"I think having a boyfriend at Hogwarts is utterly ridiculous!" Said Dominique, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh, stay out of it Dom. Your just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend." Retorted Victoire again.

"Yeah and you do Vic! Please, chasing after a boy who is clearly not interested in you!" Argued Dominique, upset over what her sister had said.

"You weren't there! He was definitely going to say he had feelings for me that night!" Yelled Victoire, throwing a piece of toast at Dominique in frustration.

Before Dominique could say another word, Claire stepped in and broke up the argument and began to talk about up coming OWLs. "I can't believe OWLs are two months away!" Said Grace, joining in the conversation.

After breakfast, Grace and Victoire headed down to potions class. Teddy and Kevin had once again beat them there. "Hello lovely ladies, how are you today?" Asked Teddy, who was supporting lime green hair and emerald green eyes for the day. "We're fine." Answered Grace, rolling her eyes and giving Kevin a hug.

"Ok, ladies and gentleman. Enough chit chat, please come in and take your seats." Gestured Prof. Slughorn, wobbling over to the line outside his classroom.

"Today, we will be taking some notes for our next potion that we will be preforming this Thursday..." Babbled on Prof. Slughorn, beginning to draw up the charts for the Elixer of speed.

"So, where do you want to go at Hogsmede this Saturday?" Whispered Teddy, still continuing to copy down the notes.

"Well, I was thinking we have lunch at the Three Broomsticks and just look at stores." Replied Victoire, looking up at Teddy's face.

"What, no Madame Puddifoots?" Asked Teddy sarcastically.

Victoire rolled her eyes but replied any ways. "No, that place was a bit...too kissy." Whispered Victoire awkwardly.

Teddy smiled and agreed with her, just when the bell had rung for next subject.

It had finally came to Saturday and Victoire decided that she wasn't going to go all out dressing up, so she put on a white tank top, light blue jeans and she left her hair out.

"What are you wearing?!" Yelled Claire and Grace, when she exited the bathroom. Milly had just looked in surprise at Victoire without saying anything.

"Jeez guys relax, look I don't want to wear all that stuff. It just makes me feel desperate and plus maybe he might admit his feeling if he wasn't feeling overpowered by my looks." Muttered Victoire, hoping for some understanding from her friends.

Milly nodded to Victoire in agreement while the other two were reluctant enough to let her walk out of the commonroom in what she was still wearing.

Teddy was already waiting outside for her when she came out. He was wearing a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, dark washed jeans and he was supporting Victoire's personal favorite Electric blue hair and amber eyes.

Teddy seemed very relaxed at the sight of Victoire which she was thankful for. "You look wonderful, shall we go?" Asked Teddy, as he held out his arm for her to have.

"Thankyou, you do as well. Yes we can go now." Replied Victoire, taking his arm and heading out to the courtyard.

Victoire looked at the clouds as they entered the courtyard. It was definitely going to rain today, thought Victoire.

Teddy once again seeming to reading her thoughts said. "It looks like it's going to rain again, man I was really hoping it wouldn't." As he and Victoire had entered the gates of Hogsmede. Victoire nodded in agreement.

Victoire and Teddy went o Zonkos to buy a gift for Dominique so Victoire could apologise to her. They also went to Honeydukes to stock up on candy for the Christmas Holidays. It was November and it had still not begun to snow yet. Later on, they went to The Three Broomsticks and had some chocolate cake and butterbeer. Afterwards, they walked down to the Shrieking Shack for a quick look, but that was when it began to rain.

"Ahh, It's freezing!" Shivered Victoire, as her teeth began to chatter. The two had just pulled up to the spot to look out at the Shrieking Shack.

"Here take my jacket, Vicky." Said Teddy, already beginning to shrug off his leather jacket.

"Thankyou Teddy." Thanked Victoire, putting on Teddy's jacket just as the rain began to come down more heavily.

"Hey, I got an idea." Explained Teddy, pointing towards the Shrieking Shack. "We can go into the Shack and wait for the rain to go down"

"No way Teddy! Isn't that the most haunted building in Britian?!" Shrieked Victoire, but really wanting to find shelter as soon as possible.

"Come on Toire, I can see it in your eyes that you want to go in there just as much as I do. Plus it was _thought _the most haunted building in Britian." Pleaded Teddy, getting ready to step over the trashed barbedwire fence. "Don't you know the actual story about the shrieking shack?"

"No,- well yes they say that you could here screaming inside." Shivered Victoire.

"Well, if you come with I'll tell you the real story." Blackmailed Teddy, as he had taken both his feet over the fence.

Victoire shifted her feet in hesitation but stayed where she was. Teddy rolled his eyes and jumped back over the fence and picked Victoire up and headed down to the Shack.

"TEODORE LUPIN, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Victoire holding back laughter, as she wiggled around in Teddy's tight grasp.

"No! I'm cold and so are you and it will take us forever to head back up to Hogsmede!" Argued Teddy playfully.

When they had reached they Shrieking Shack, Teddy broke the door down and stepped inside, with Victoire willingly following behind him.

"So what is the real story of this house, then?" Asked Victoire, crossing her arms, tapping her foot and pretending to be mad.

Teddy rolled his eye and sat down on the old green slightly ripped couch and gestured for Victoire to join him.

"Well, you know how my dad is a werewolf." Asked Teddy after Victoire had sat down. She nodded so he continued speaking. "When my dad began Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore thought it was best for him to have a place where he could safely transform and not hurt the other students. He ended going here and since he had transformed he'd howl. My dad's friend joined him as other animals so he wouldn't attack them" Finished Teddy, picking at the stuffing coming out of the cushion on the couch.

"Oh, wow!-Wait how do you know this?" Asked Victoire.

"Duh, my godfather!" Explained Teddy, giving Victoire an exaggerated look. He then thought of whet he was going to say to her that night at the party. "Hey, Victoire?"

"Yeah?" Asked Victoire, thinking that he was finally going to tell her the one thing she had wanted to know for 3 years. She was right.

"Listen the other night at the party, I wanted to tell you something." Teddy cleared his throat nervously but continued while the rain was still pouring down heavily. "Well, this is what I wanted to tell. Do you remember in my third grade when you pranked Jared with that squirting qull?" Asked Teddy, looking into Victoire's eyes hopefully.

"How could I forget." Chuckled Victoire, thinking about the memory.

Teddy was relieved and continued is speech. "Well, that was also the day that I...fell in love with you. After that prank, you made me realise how lucky I was that I knew someone so spectacular ad beautiful as yourself!" Finished Teddy, looking down at his feet shyly.

It was quiet for a while before Victoire spoke. "Teddy, that is exactly when I began to fall in love with you." Cried Victoire, delighted that they had began to like each other at the same time!

Teddy looked up from his feet smiling and gently held up Victoire's chin and gave her a very loving kiss. At that point they knew they were meant to be together, it was like shoes and socks, a sword and shield and Romeo and Juliet. They kissed for what they thought was seven minutes but was actually fifteen! They broke away because sadly they had to face reality and go back to school.

The rain had stopped and it was now just spitting. As they headed back up to the castle they'd talked about how they were going in school and they're plans for when they left. At that information, it dawned on Victoire that in two years time she would be without Teddy in her final year. "Teddy we'll be separated in my final year!" Cried Victoire, as they had reached the court yard and were now heading for dinner.

"Maybe physically Vic but not mentally." Assured Teddy patting her back. "Plus we can write to each other there's also the holidays!

"I suppose your right Teddy." Agreed Victoire, calming down realising she still had her best friends.

They had entered the Great Hall and had walked together to the Gryffindor table. Both Teddy and Victoire's friends were watching them curiously.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Asked Victoire ignoring their now suspicious faces.

"We're good Vic, how 'bout you?" Asked Claire, switching her gaze to Teddy and back to her.

Victoire looked across the table over to where Teddy was. He as well was being asked questions but he didn't seem to realise, he had just been staring at Victoire the whole time. She smiled which was a mistake because Claire and Grace seemed to have been watching her and exploded into completely different questions.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys together now? What happened in Hogsmede? Did you or did he kiss you?-

"Sshh, I'll tell you guys later after dinner." Interrupted Victoire, pouring herself some pumpkin juice and ignoring their frowny faces.

"Fine!" Snapped Claire, Grace and surprisingly Milly as well.

"Ok, spill it, what happened?" Asked Grace, walking back over to Victoire's bed after shutting the dormitory door.

Victoire smiled and begun to tell them Teddy and hers romantic story.

"See I told you, rain is romantic." Laughed Grace, after Victoire finished speaking.

"Yeah, yeah, but you are right I don't think he would have still told me if it wasn't for the rain!" Replied Victoire, practically jumping on the bed in excitement over the thought of her and Teddy together.

"Oh Vicky, I'm so happy for you two." Congratulated Milly, giving Victoire a hug.

"I know right!" Laughed Victoire, suddenly beginning to yawn. "Come on guys I think we should hit the hay, we got a lot of homework to do tomorrow." They nodded in agreement and said goodnight to each other.

**_I hoped you loved this chapter i know i did!_**

**_Coming up next: Christmas holidays at the burrow. Do they hide or tell the family abouth their new realtionship?_**

**_But don't forget the only way you'll find out is if you review. _**

**_Thanks, love ! :)_**


	7. Holidays

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

Victoire woke up on a Friday morning, the day that she would be departing to the Burrow for the Christmas holidays. But before she left she had a full day of work to do. She had two classes, she had to pack her things, she had homework and top of all that she was still deciding if and how she would tell her parents about Teddy and her new relationship.

Victoire climbed out of her bed still half asleep and went to her trunk and put on her full winter uniform because it had finally began to snow at Hogwarts.

"Hey Vic, are you gonna pack your trunk now or later?" Asked Claire, while she began to brush her hair in front of the mirror.

"Eh, I might as well do it now." Replied Victoire, beginning to chuck socks and books inside of her trunk.

"Then I will too." Exclaimed Claire, after tying her hair up in a messy bun.

Teddy had woken up early that Friday to find Prof. Longbottom and inform him of his quidditch plans for next term, for the match against Hufflepuff.

After Teddy had done this, he headed down for breakfast with Sam. "So, Teddy...How do you think your Grandmother will feel about you and Toire?" Asked Sam casually but maliciously.

Teddy rolled his eyes but answered his question. "We haven't decided whether or not we're going to tell the family." Teddy and Sam had entered the Great which was surprisingly quite crowded so early in the morning.

Sam sighed dramatically. "Shame."

"Ok, how about you Teddy and Victoire?" Asked prof. Slughorn, after Kevin and Grace had just showed the class their flawless Happy Potion. "Would you two care to show us your...Calming Draught?" He continued, after running his finger down the list of students and which potions they chose for their assessment.

Victoire groaned, worried that their potion was not up to standards. Teddy led the way to the front of the class, with Victoire at his heels.

"Hmmm...This potion has been brewed to long you two, but the nonetheless you two have done an excellent job and scored 20 points for Gryffindor and have past potions this term!" Cried Prof. Slughorn, storing the Calming Draught potion onto the potion shelf.

Victoire sighed in relief while Teddy smiled and nodded his head in thanks. "Merlin, I thought we were gonna fail! Our potion was Lime green instead of Light green!" Whispered Victoire to Teddy, after they had sat back down.

Teddy chuckled, "Victoire it was a close enough colour, besides that man is half blind I'm sure he couldn't have told one from the other.

"Ok students, it seems the lesson has finally ended! I wish everyone a Happy Christmas, it has been an excellent semester and I look forward to seeing you all next year!" Cheered Prof. Slughorn, obviously excited to have a break from his enormous class.

Victoire then had Transfiguration last. Which entailed her to transform a helmet into a crab.

"Victoire please demonstrate your transformation please." Said Prof. Yurta, after Milly had transformed a dove into an apple.

Victoire was fully confident about the transformation for she was top in the class and this happened to be her best subject. "Yes ma'am." Replied Victoire, her helmet had just turned into a hermit crab in a flash of light.

Applause broke out from Victoire's friends, Prof. Yurta and a few admirers. Other students rolled their eyes in annoyance and continued practising their own transfigurations.

"Alright class, this has been a tremendous semester, I will see you all next year." Said Prof. Yurta half heartily, waving them off out of her classroom.

"Vic! Wait!" Yelled a familiar voice, running up to Victoire. "Hey, I know it's been along time since we last talked but I wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas and New year." Said Jared Flint, giving Victoire a friendly hug.

"Oh! Well, thank you ummn Jared. I hope you have a good Christmas and New year as well." Replied Victoire patting Jared's back awkwardly.

"Well, it was nice talking to you again. Bye!" Said Jared, waving and walking away.

"What did he want?" Snarled Teddy through gritted teeth, walking up beside Victoire's side and staring holes into Jared's back.

Victoire slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "Oh Teddy calm down. He was just wishing me good holidays." Even Victoire couldn't hide the surprise in her voice, it had been almost 3 months since they last spoke.

Teddy looked at Victoire sadly but then kissed her forehead. "Come on Vic, lets go get some lunch before we get ready to leave."

Victoire and Teddy had just finished packing their belongings and were warming up in front of the fire place until they had to leave.

The Gryffindor commonroom was deserted all the other students were outside enjoying the snow or doing important stuff before the holidays.

"So, do you think we should tell the rest of the family about us two?" Asked Teddy, playing with Victoire's hair.

"I don't think so,-not yet anyways." Replied Victoire, snuggling deeper into Teddy side.

"I don't think so either, we should hold off for now." Agreed Teddy, beginning to kiss Victoire's cheek.

Victoire giggle as he then started down her neck. This had made her get goose bumps at the tickling feeling. Deciding she couldn't take anymore of it she sat up and locked her lips on his.

Teddy repositioned Victoire to lay her head down on the arm rest while they kissed. Things had started to heat up as Victoire beagn to grab hold of Teddy's hair and pull him closer into her.

"Come on you guys, we're all leaving for Hogsmede n-" Broke off an embarrassed Dominique, after Teddy and Victoire leapt off each other and sat as far away from each other as they could on the small couch. "Sorry." Apologised Dominique looking down at her feet in shame.

"It s'okay Dom, we were just... going." Replied Teddy, looking over at Victoire with a goothy smile that Victoire returned.

"Ahh, okay." Said Dominique rushing out.

It was quiet for a while but then Victoire broke the awkward silence. "I guess we should go now, shall we?" She said jumping up to get her luggage, but Teddy had caught hold of her arm and pulled her onto his lap.

"One more minute." Moaned Teddy, as they began to make out again.

Teddy had woken up at the burrow on Christmas day after spending two days there already. "GET UP TED! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Cheered all his young male cousins, jumping on top of him. Every year Teddy shared a room with all of them!

"Ok, ok. I'm awake!" Groaned Teddy shifting in his bed to get his cousins off of his ribs. "Go away!"

His cousins giggle but obeyed him, running down out, down the stairs and knocking on everyone's bedroom doors to get them up.

Teddy had accidentally fallen asleep again, which meant he was this time woken up by Victoire closing his door and jumping up on top of his bed. "Teddy, Teddy wake up." Whispered Victoire, tapping his nose with her small fingers.

Teddy smiled to himself and grabbed hold of her wrist and did a weird somersault which put him on top of Victoire in a few seconds. This had scared Victoire which then made her begin to pant. "Geez Teddy, a good morning would had been good enough." Laughed Victoire, wrapping her arms around Teddy's neck.

Teddy took a second to view Victoire. She was wearing red lace pj's and a Christmas hat. If this is what Father Christmas looked like, he'd be more into the Christmas spirit.

"Come on, we better go open presents before they start without us." Suggested Victoire rolling her way off the bed.

"Fine." Grumbled Teddy not wanting to leave. Victoire noticed his tone and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and raced him down the stairs.

The day had been extremely long, it started off with opening everybody's presents, which meant all the cousins, all the uncles and aunts and the grandparents which had taken up an hour and a half.

Teddy had gotten Victoire a golden heart locket with diamonds on the outline of the heart. "Oh, it's beautiful!" Cried Victoire, later that afternoon when everyone had already left the livingroom.

"I like the present you got me better." Replied Teddy blushing, playing with his miniature broomstick with a doll that was enchanted to move and look like Teddy riding it.

Victoire kissed him on the cheek. "Well, can you please put this on my neck Theodore Lupin?" Asked Victoire, handing the necklace to Teddy and facing her back to him.

"Yes madame." Teddy answered, gently holding her hair while he put it on. "What are you going to tell your parents when they see you wearing this?" Asked Teddy, admiring the small piece of jewellery on his girlfriend's neck.

Victoire shrugged. "They'll never know or see it." Laughed Victoire, who had just finished looking at the smiling Teddy and herself in the frame of the lockect, then tucking it beneath her shirt.

The rest of the day was spent with Christmas carols, pranks and a very loud Christmas dinner in the small dining room.

That new year, Teddy and Victoire were invited to Sam's New years bash at his house. Teddy and Victoire only went because if they hadn't they'd be stuck babysitting their cousins for the night.

"Glad you two could *_Hick_* make it!" Cheered Sam, opening his door to Victoire and Teddy standing outside in the cold. It was only nine o'clock and he was already drunk but this news did not surprise them.

"Ahh, sure Sam our pleasure." Replied Teddy, scooting past an unsteady Sam and into his house.

They were met by the Weird Sisters CD track playing on the stereo, crazy teenagers running around chasing each other, yelling and talking.

Teddy and Victoire went to go find a quiet place in the corner but were stopped when they were pulled away from each other from their friends. "Hey Vicky girl, guess what? Meee got a boooyfriend!" Milly yelled drunkenly, at that moment she pulled someone's arm into view and it was Josh from the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Oh wow! Hey Josh, how are you?" Asked Victoire giving Josh a quick hug.

"I'm good. Will you excuse me? I think Milly is about to puke." Explained Josh, ushering Milly over to the bathroom.

Victoire smiled to herself happy her friend has finally sort of left her comfort zone. Victoire wasn't really thinking about it when she had grabbed a firewhishy from a coffee table and chugged it down.

Twenty minutes later her and Teddy were both drunk laughing together and kissing all over the place.

It was now ten seconds until twelve and everyone began to count down. "10...9...8..." Yelled everybody including Victoire and Teddy. "7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everybody screamed and some began to start kissing.

"I love you, Victoire Weasley." Whispered Teddy in Victoire's ear.

"I love you too, Theodore Lupin." Victoire whispered back, standing on her tippy toes to give Teddy a Happy New Year kiss.

_**Nawww, how sweet they love each other! Hope you guys liked it.**_

_**Next chapter: OWLs exams!**_


	8. Study Hard

After the holidays had ended, Victoire, Teddy, Dominique and some of their cousins had to go back to Hogwarts. "Bye, mama' and papa'. I'll miz zou so mutch." Blubbered Dominique, at Kings Cross station that January. Her accent really showed when she was upset or angry including Victoire and Louis.

"Eetz okay angzel, we'll see zuo in zee Eeazter holidays!" Cried Fleur as well, giving her two daughters a tight hug.

Victoire had not been crying, it would only be about 3-4 months till they would see each other again. Victoire caught even her father and her brother roll their eyes at the two women.

"Ok mama', I see Teddy and my friends. Can I go now?" Pleaded Victoire, shrugging out of her mother's arms.

Fluer seemed quite hurt by this, she let go of her daughter with a quiet goodbye and didn't look twice at her afterwards.

"I'm sorry mama', I didn't mean that. I love you." Apologised Victoire, looking extremely guilty at her mother from her rudeness.

"Eetz okay, good luck on zee owlz, princez." Smiled Fluer, giving her daughter one more hug.

Victoire gasped, she had completely forgotten about studying. She was so tied up with the holidays, her family and especially Teddy. "Thanks...Ok, well bye mama' and papa'. See you at Easter Louis!" Said Victoire, waving goodbye and walking off to find her friends.

"So, Milly you got a boyfriend!" Teased Claire in their compartment, on the ride back to Hogwarts.

Milly slapped Claire's arm in annoyance. "Oh wow, it's such a surprise." Grumped Milly sarcastically, folding her arms and beginning to look out the window.

"Actually it is a surprise." Mumbled Grace, but noticed that Milly heard her and added in. "But we are happy for you, Josh is seriously a great guy!" At that Milly smiled which meant that she forgave them.

"Ok enough about that, we got OWLs to talk about!" Cried Victoire, worrying about the days to come.

"I am completely prepared! I studied all holidays and I know I'll get great grades." Replied Grace smugly.

"I studied a little, but enough that I think I'll pass." Added in Claire.

"Well, I barely did any on the holidays but I did do some before, so I'll do okay. What about you Toire?" Asked Milly, looking over at Victoire with a concerned look.

"Ahh.. I did... none." Answered Victoire, looking down at her feet in shame and embarrassment.

"WHAT!?" Yelled all three girls at the same time. "Exams are in three days and you've done _none_!"

"I know, I completely forgot. At least I still have three days left to study, right?" Said Victoire hopefully, looking at her friends in reassurance.

"You have _eight _classes Victoire, and you have_ three _days to study! Your shitting yourself if you think you'll pass!" Said Grace, after putting her fingers up to show the number of lessons and days she had.

"Shut up Grace, I'm so sick of you making fun of me and my intelligence. Not everybody is as smart as you! I'd trade brains with you any day, you know!" Yelled Victoire, sick of Grace's 'encouragement'."Why in Merlin's name are you _crying_? Yeah that's right run off to Kevin!" Screamed Victoire, after Grace had slammed the door shut.

Victoire leaned back down in her seat and stared out the window, avoiding Milly and Claire's shocked stares. "Just leave me alone, go comfort Grace or something." Said Victoire, still not even looking at them and beginning to cry.

They had still not left and their faces had still not changed. "GO!" Yelled Victoire, finally looking at the two people already bolting out. Victoire lied down on her seat and broke out in tears.

"Victoire, what's wrong?" Someone asked walking into the compartment. Victoire had thought it was Teddy but she was mistaken, it was Jared!

Since she had mistaken Jared for Teddy, she sat up with blurry eyes and gave him a very tight hug. "I had a fight with Grace and then I yelled at Milly and Claire." Cried Victoire, sobbing on a surprised Jared's arm.

All Jared was able to do, was pat her back. "I mean they were making fun of me because I hadn't studied and then I just snapped." Explained Victoire, her eyes were still blurly when she had looked up at Jared and that's when she kissed him on the lips.

"What the hell is this!?" Yelled a shock Teddy, deciding to just walk into their compartment at the time of when his girlfriend and his enemy were once again _kissing_!

Victoire and Jared broke away quicker than anyone could say Merlin. Victoire looked at Teddy back to Jared and once more again back at Teddy. Jared on the other hand just stared at Victoire in utter confusion.

"Ahh...I have...no idea." Victoire had finally responded, she decided to stare at Jared in a look of ok-do-you-think-you-can-explain-this.

Jared cleared his throat. "Well, I came in here because I saw Victoire crying, I asked her was what wrong and I guess she mistakened for you." Rambled Jared, hiding back laughter over that he might be the cause of his worst enemy and his ex breaking up.

Teddy looked at Victoire which he clearly was asking if this was true. Victoire vigorously nodded her head. "Umm...well...I believe you then-now Jared can you leave now!" Said Teddy, finally remembering who exactly Jared was again.

Jared smirked smugly as he began to walk out, which had been a mistake because Teddy had seen it and took no time in turning Jared around and punching him right in the nose.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Yelled Jared, holding his now bleeding nose. Before Jared could return the punch, Teddy shoved him out and locked the door. Of course Jared could have whipped out his wand and unlock the door but since the new rules were layed down after the battle of Hogwarts, they were now no longer allowed to use their wands on the train without adult supervision.

Jared pounded on the door but gave up after he gave a rude hand gesture to Teddy and stormed off. Teddy knew Jared would get him back eventually but he couldn't care less at the moment.

"Teddy I'm so sorry, I thought it was you!-

"It's okay Vic, I belive you." Interrupted Teddy, placing a finger over Victoire's lips. "So, are you gonna tell me why you were upset?" Asked Teddy, looking down at Victoire with concerned eyes.

That night in Victoire's dormitory, it had been very quiet. Victoire was studying, Grace was reading, their other room mates were not their and Claire and Milly were playing exploding snap with each other while they took several glances back and forth from Victoire to Grace.

"Hey Grace and Vic, do you two want to play with us?" Asked Claire breaking the silence, obviously trying to make them make up.

Grace had replied first. "No, I rather much read. But thanks anyways." She said, while taking a quick stare down with Victoire.

"I have to study Claire, maybe next time though." Replied Victoire, more nicely then Grace. Claire shrugged and continued playing.

The next morning was Sunday so Victoire had the whole day to study in the Library. She had woken up at seven, had a quick breakfast and headed down with tons of books.

The next day, Victoire had lessons shoved in with more studying. The worst part about Monday was that she had potions which meant she had it with Grace.

"Ok class, welcome back!" Said , in a pretend happy voice. "Since it's a new semester, I've decided you'll have new potions partners!-Don't worry I put you with people you like." Added in Prof. Slughorn after hearing the class groan. At that new information they cheered.

Once again Prof. Slughorn had decided to put Victoire with someone that she had been fighting with. Grace.

"This lesson we'll get straight in to some potion making...How about we make Hiccoughing solution! All the ingredients are on the shelf, you know what to do." Said Prof. Slughorn, leaning back into his seat and letting the class get to work.

"Pass the chicken feather." Demanded Grace, holding out her hand as they began to create the potion. Victoire scowled but handed it to her.

"Ginger." Grace demanded again, holding out her hand. Victoire gave it to her this time reluctantly.

"Honey."

"Salt."

"Horse hair."

"Butterscot-

"OK! Listen Grace, I get that your mad at me but can we leave the grudge out of the classroom?"

Grace raised her head and inhaled, but nodded which meant that she would make a truce through classes but obviously not out of them.

"Thank you." Sighed Victoire in relief. They had managed to create a flawless potion which wasn't surprising because it was extremely easy, all they had to do was brew, and make sure the butterscotch, ginger, honey and salt dissolved.

Victoire had three other classes before she could begin to study again. She had decided she'd catch up on some charm and divination studying for the day.

It had come to quickly to Tuesday, Victoire's last day she had to study. The headmaster gave the fifth years the day off lessons, to study for OWL exams the next day, for this news Victoire was relieved.

She spent the whole day in the Library only coming out for food and collecting a couple of books she had forgotten to bring with her. She had been ignoring Teddy so she didn't get distracted away from study. Teddy understood her needs and stayed away from her.

Wednesday had finally came, Victoire's first OWL exams for the day were Charms, Transfiguration second, DADA third and Herbology last.

Charms had gone smoothly since that had been her second best subject. Transgfiguration was a piece of cauldron cake for Victoire. DADA didn't go very well, she was sure she had just past and that had been the same for Herbology. Victoire didn't mind to much about Herbology which she thought wasn't very important in the real world, unless she'd become a Herbology teacher or one of the specialist for that in St Mungos.

That night Grace and Victoire were the only ones in the common room for everyone had gone to bed. Victoire was debating whether or not she should go as well but then Grace spoke. "So, how do you think you did on some of your exams?" She tried to ask as polite and causal as she could.

Victoire knew that Grace was truly interested so she answered. "Well, I did good in Charms ad Transfiguration and I think I just passed DADA and Herbology." Explained Victoire. "What about you?"

"Umm, I had Muggle Studies, Arthimancy, Study of Ancient Ruins and Astronomy. I know I past them all but I think I didn't do very good in Muggle Studies. Good for you though... Listen Toire, I'm sorry I was acting really smug and being a know it all. The truth is, I guess I'm sort of jealous of you sometimes." Explained Grace, looking desperately into Victoire's eyes.

"WHAT!? Jealous of me? Don't be silly." Rambled Victoire surprised.

"Victoire, your just so beautiful and I'm... not. I'm always comparing myself to you on how I look." Said Grace, now looking down at her feet.

"Oh Grace, you are beautiful! I'm always comparing myself to you too, on how much smarter you are to me. I'd prefer to be smarter then beautiful." Comforted Victoire, who had just sat down beside Grace and began patting her back. "Don't you know that beauty fades but smartness stays?"

Grace laughed and gave Victoire a hug. "Friends?"

"Friends." Agreed Victoire laughing with her.


	9. Misunderstanding Dramatic Relationship

_**A/N: Hey guys this is sorta short, my aim to focus a little bit more on Teddy but I always seemed o go back to Victoire.**_

It had seemed like ages since Teddy had had a full conversation with Victoire. At first he thought that she was ignoring, then he started to think she was cheating on him with Jared, after all, he did catch them kissing but he did trusted Victoire that she wouldn't do that to him and if he couldn't trust her, who could he trust?- Anyways, he was relieved when Victoire had told him it was just because of her study for Owl exams.

It was now Thursday and Victoire wouldn't have any more exams until next week, so that meant they could spend more time together. "Hi Toire, wanna go for a walk with me?" Asked Teddy, at lunch time that Thursday.

"Oh Teddy I can't...I have study." Lied Victoire, thinking of an excuse to leave and go eat in the Great Hall.

"Wait I don't understand, your next exam isn't until Tuesday. You have at least four to five days to study." Carried on Teddy, desperately trying to understand why Victoire was acting so strange.

"Teddy, I can't leave studying till the last minute any more!- and your the reason that happened last time-"

"-Wait...So your mad at me!?" Asked Teddy, who couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He was starting to re-think Victoire cheating on him but he tried to push that thought away. "I'm sorry that I had been one of the causes for you almost failing your exams-"

"-Teddy, I'm not mad at you I just want a break for a while." Explained Victoire interrupting him, whose words meant something different to what Teddy had thought they meant.

"Are...are you...breaking up with _me_?" Asked Teddy, trying to understand what her words meant and finally came to the conclusion that that was it.

"NO! You don't understand, it's nothing like that.-What made you think that!?" Asked Victoire, who had not had any idea how he'd think that she would break up with _him_.

"Save it Victoire! I may not be very smart but I know when someone is cheating on me!" Yelled Teddy before he could think of what he was saying. At that, Teddy ended their misunderstanding fight and stormed off into the Great Hall to go eat.

"What the hell, just happened?" Victoire muttered to herself. "Did Teddy just break up with me because he thought I broke up with him!?" Continued Victoire walking back up to the dormitory to tell her friends about what just happened.

The only reason why Victoire wanted to have a 'break' was because Teddy's friends, her friends and herself were going to plan a surprise birthday party in the room of Requirement, in February for him.

"_Hold on did he say I was cheating on him, that non-trustful ass_!"Victoire thought to herself, re-thinking about what he said to her, as she was a couple of feet away from the Fat lady.

"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady.

"Sugar quills."

"Correct."

Victoire took no time in being patient for the portrait door to be completely open and forced her way through the small gap that was expanding, she heard a faint "Manners young LADY!" From the Fat lady as the portrait slammed shut.

She searched the commonroom for her friends and found them sitting down at one of the tables. "You will not believe what just happened!" Cried Victoire, plunking herself down on one of the arm chairs.

After Victoire had finished informing them, they all gave her the same look which meant you-could-have-just-gone-on-a-walk-with-him. "I know! I could have just gone walking with him but I thought we were planning his birthday this lunch." Explained Victoire, agitated that she had somehow lost her boyfriend. In one way it still had not sunk in and it didn't feel true.

"Look, it doesn't matter now! Just go bloody explain that we were going to do a surprise birthday for him. We can't have a sour birthday boy at his own party thinking that his girlfriend cheated on him!" Suggested Sam, holding his hands up in defence in why they should tell Teddy about the party.

"Fine! But this is not my fault!" Yelled Victoire, getting up to go get Teddy. She heard one of them give an unnecessary cough. "I heard that!" She called, stepping out the portrait hole.

"Excuse me young lady, I do not appreciate being pushed around-literally!" Yelled the Fat Lady, seeing who had stepped out behind her.

"Sorry." Said Victoire half sincere, she was to busy to care at the moment.

"Yeah, well, do it again and I'll report it!" Yelled the Fat lady's voice, as Victoire already began running down the stairs.

Teddy sat in the crowded Great Hall and ate sandwiches and some fruit pies. He had a couple of conversations with some people he sort of knew but none of his actual friends were there, so Teddy felt quite alone.

As Teddy was finishing his cup of pumpkin juice he felt someone tap his shoulder he turned around, surprised to see a panting Victoire staring at him almost glaring.

"Can we talk please?" Asked Victoire through gritted teeth. Teddy wasn't certain what she wanted but he had a feeling she was going to apologise for cheating on him. So he nodded yes and walked with Victoire for the outside of the Great hall.

"Ok, spit it out. What do want?" Demanded Teddy rudely, after they had gone to a quite corner to talk.

Victoire scoffed at his behaviour, she was almost about to storm off but knew that she couldn't and wouldn't. "I wasn't cheating on you Teddy. The only reason why I wanted a 'break' _was partially_ because I had to study and me and our friends were planning a surprise birthday for you." Explained Victoire, using bunny ears when she had said 'break'. "But since you had thought I was cheating on you, we thought we might as well clear that up by telling what we were really doing. So surprise!" Cheered Victoire Sarcastically, then watching Teddy's blank facial expression.

"Wow, we have a really misunderstanding dramatic relationship." Laughed Teddy, then finally realising this was mainly his fault and added in, "But Vic I am sorry, this is mainly my fault, that was wrong of me to not trust you. Please forgive me." Pleaded Teddy, giving Victoire an irresistible look.

She still wouldn't budge so Teddy thought he'd make her crack by changing all of his features to a fat, pasty-white skinned pimply teenager and then gave Victoire a slobbery kiss.

"Ewww, ok I forgive you! Now can you change back, you are being very unflattering!" Laughed Victoire, pushing Teddy away.

"Now, how about that walk? Or do you need a 'break' still?" Asked Teddy, morthing back to his old self and imitating her with bunny ears as he said 'break'.

Victoire rolled her eyes at his sarcastic comment but got hold of his arm and headed outside.

_**Ok so this isn't one of my best. Eh' sue me.**_

_**Next Chapter: An unsurprisable birhtday party!**_

_**Thanks for reading. Leave a review!**_


	10. Unsurprising Birthday Party

_**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in a while, i had a bit of writers block. This chapter i the longest so far. Hope you like it!**_

Teddy's birthday wasn't until the next Saturday, so they had a whole week to plan how the room if requirement would look.

"I don't understand why I can't plan my own party!" Cried Teddy to Victoire, while they were sitting underneath an oak tree in the court yard.

"Because it was originally going to be a surprise party, duh!" Argued Victoire, repeating herself for the forth time. "Besides if your not going to be surprised in knowing that we are throwing a party, at least you'll be surprised with how it looks and turns out!" Continued Victoire, crossing her arms in saying that that was he final word.

"Fine!" Imitated Teddy, crossing his arms.

Victoire rolled her eyes and switched her eyes from Teddy to the Black Lake. Victoire began to stare at Teddy in the corner of the eye and noticed that he had started playing 'Copy Cat.'

'Copy Cat' was a little family game they had invented when they were little. Teddy would begin to copy someone and not only would he do that but he'd also morph his appearance to match theirs.

"Teddy stop it!" Cried Victoire amused.

"Teddy stop it!" Copied Teddy, in Victoire's voice.

"I thought we had finished playing this annoying game!" Explained Victoire.

"I thought we had finished playing this annoying game!" He copied.

Victoire rolled her eyes, but then decided that she had better things to do then be mimicked. She had gotten up and took one step before Teddy pulled her ankle and knocked her down.

"Oww Teddy, that hurt! Let me go!" Cried Victoie, pulling herself out of his grip by the grass.

"No!" Argued Teddy, pulling her closer towards him.

"Yes." Continued Victoire, taking a small inch away from him but knowing he had the upper hand.

"No!" Said Teddy, pulling her even closer, they were now just about a ruler away.

"YES!"

"NO!

"YE-"

"Noooo!" Interrupted Teddy, who had got hold of Victoire's waist and swung her on to his lap. "No, no, no, no, no. I will never ever ever, let you go Victoire Weasley." Whispered Teddy, cradling Victoire in his arms.

Victoire was going to struggle her way out of his arms but when he said that, her heart melted. "Good." Said Victoire smiling, raising her head to kiss him gently. "I won't let you go either."

"I know." Teddy said.

It was now Victoire's final exam day and took no mistake in forgetting to study, she was completely prepared.

"Come on Victoire, we're gonna be late for OWLs!" Yelled Claire the morning of that Tuesday, in the Great Hall.

"Hang on!" Cried Victoire stuffing some sausages into her mouth, her first owl exam was astronomy and she wasn't very certain how she would go on that.

Claire sighed and yanked hold of Victoire's arm and pulled her out of the great Hall. "Honestly, if we were late we would get detention for a week, you git!" Explained Claire, playfully smacking Victoire on the back of her head.

"Oww, that hurt." Cried Victoire, rubbing her head as they walked inside of their classroom.

"So, I hear you love Victoire." Said Sam innocently. Teddy, Sam, Kevin and Ben, were in their dormitory studying and playing some games.

"What!?" Yelled Ben and Kevin, looking up at Teddy and Sam from their game Exploding snap.

Sam smirked, obviously getting the re-action he wanted. "Well maybe if you two boys came to my New Years Eve party, you coulda' heard it!" Replied Sam, sounding a tad hurt that two of his closest friends didn't bother to show up.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "We were both a little drunk- besides what were you doin' eavesdropping?" Teddy explained, snapping his book shut and crossing his arms waiting for a response.

Sam shrugged but then something dawned on him, "Hang on, so you don't love Victoire!?" Asked Sam, eyes wide-open and his mouth hanging open.

Teddy was silent for a second, he then opened his mouth to respond but then shut it quickly.

Ben gasped dramatically, which earned himself a small glare from Kevin. "Well seriously Teddy, you two have been best friends ever since she was born, then you find out you have both liked each other since your third year and now to top it off your actually dating her!" Explained Ben, who had been getting sick of everyone treating him as a last resort for advice.

Kevin and Sam both nodded at Ben and then waited for Teddy to say something.

"Well do you love her or not!?" Yelled Sam, sick of waiting for Teddy to say something.

The truth was Teddy did love Victoire, she could make him smile even in his unhappiest days, she was funny, intelligent, kind and she was extremely beautiful. And that's exactly why he couldn't admit that he loved her, she was to good for him! All he was, was an orphan boy living with his grandmother, he was also a metamorphmagus and a bit of werewolf.

"Well tell us Teddy!" Yelled Kevin, himself now getting impatient as well.

"Fine! Fine, I love her! I love Victoire Weasley!" Yelled Teddy, who couldn't contain it any longer.

"I knew it!" Cheered Sam, patting him on the back. Teddy had shrugged his arm off him though and stormed out of the dormitory.

Teddy ran to the Victoire's exam block where she was now having her Divination exam which was also her last. She would be heading out in exactly four minutes for lunch, so Teddy decided to sit down on the stone floor and try to chill off.

"Oh hey Teddy, what are y-"

Before Victoire could finish, Teddy grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her off out of the fifth year crowd and took her to an empty corridor.

"Teddy, what're we doing?" Asked Victoire, right behind Teddy as he still had held of her hand.

"Vic, do you remember Sam's New Years Eve bash?" Asked Teddy, not answering her question.

Victoire smiled which Teddy took as a yes and continued, "Ok, well do you remember when we were dancing and I told you I...love you and you said it back?" Asked Teddy stuttering, running his fingers through his hair.

They had not even mentioned their little talk at the party since it happened. Victoire tilted her head and frowned. "Yes-Why what's wrong Ted-"

Teddy interrupted her again by placing a hand over her pink bow lips. "Victoire, did you mean what you said?" Asked Teddy, slightly scared it was just the drunkenness that had been talking.

"What Teddy?- Of course I love you Teddy-what don't you love me?" Cried Victoire, completely confused and scared in what Teddy was saying.

Teddy's heart leapt up in joy especially when he saw a worried look on Victoire's face which was so adorable. "Of course I love you, I just had to make sure that what you said wasn't just you drunk talking." Cheered Teddy, lifting Victoire up and swinging her around laughing.

Victoire had felt a slight amount of weight lift off her shoulders knowing that her OWL exams were now finally over.

Victoire and Teddy were sitting together in the Great Hall having dinner when Prof. Mcgonagall asked for everybody's attention. "Listen up students! I have had several-and when I mean several, I mean sixty-seven to be exact,-anyway I have had several people come to me and request for a Valentine Ball..." Prof. Mcgonagall paused for the mixed groans mostly from the boys and the cheers mostly from the girls to be over with. "Yes, yes, so anyway we shall have the Ball if you really want." Finished Prof. Mcgonagall, sitting back down in the centre seat of the teachers dinner table.

"Hmm, I wonder who I'll take to the Valentine Ball?" Wondered Teddy, tapping his chin with his index finger teasingly.

Victoire elbowed him. "Oh, I do hope you find out who you'll be taking. I already know who I'll be going with and he's a Slytherin." Teased Victoire with a mischievous grin. Victoire knew the best way to get back at Teddy was through jealously and she had found that out numerous of times with Jared. Teddy's face went a little green, he was thinking that she meant that putrid Jared Flint.

Victoire frowned at Teddy, he looked like he was about to throw up or even die. "Oh, Teddy I was just kidding. I love you." Whispered Victoire, snuggling into Teddy's shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Eww, ever heard of P.D.A before?" Asked Claire, gagging dramatically.

Victoire looked at Claire and threw a piece of broccoli from the closest plate to her. "Oh please, we had to put up with you and Sam snogging ALL the time, last year!" Retorted Victoire, looking back at the '_bleh_' memories.

Both Claire and Sam shifted awkwardly in their seats. Their break up wasn't very pleasant to witness.

*Flashback*

"Sam!?" Cried Claire, walking to potions on a fine Wednesday morning.

Sam snapped away from the girl he had been kissing up against the wall and looked at Claire guiltily. "Claire, I can explain this whole thing.-Wait!" Cried Sam, chasing her from where she had been running to the closest bathroom.

"Piss off, you ass!" Yelled Claire, who had been caught by Sam's hand and was now facing him.

"No, please listen to me. I only kissed her because she had two box seats tickets to Holyhead Harpies, in the summer next Friday! She said she'd only give it to me if I gave her a quick kiss. I know how much you love that team, so I was planning on taking you to on of the games!" Explained Sam, gripping as tightly as he could so Claire wouldn't run away.

"A quick kiss- more like a long snog session! Besides I don't believe you anyway, your always Gryffin shitting me! Now let me go!" Yelled Claire, ripping her hand out of Sam's and stomping to the bathroom around the corner. Her eyes were filled with tears daring to leak out. "We're over Samual!" Yelled Claire's voice cracking, as she opened the door to the girls bathroom.

"I can't believe this!" Yelled Sam, kicking his toe on the stone wall, which was a mistake because he was met by a severe amount of pain.

Sam had gone to the hospital wing because he had broken his big toe. Claire avoided Sam for the rest of the school year which only had five days left and by the time the holidays had come Claire had moved on and Sam was still heart broken and confused.

They had both decided to be civil towards each other a week before the summer was over and eventually they just became friends.

*_Flashback Over_*

Victoire thought she'd quickly change the subject to the upcoming quidditch match, Gryffindor verse Hufflepuff. Victoire wasn't very certain but she always thought that Sam had never stopped liking her even to this day she would catch him staring at Claire but she'd never bring it up in case of another fight to start.

It had finally came to Saturday and Teddy was completely prepared for whatever was coming for him in the Room of Requirement. He zipped up his jacket, put on his shoes and headed down to Victoire's dormitory. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open.

"Hullo?" Mumbled Milly, rubbing her eyes as a sign of just being woken up.

"Ummn, hey Milly, is Tor in there?" Asked Teddy, looking over her shoulder to try and spot a silvery-blonde haired girl.

"Yeah, hang on." Replied Milly, walking back over to their group of beds and shaking someone who Teddy thought would be Victoire.

"Arghh, why are you waking me up Ted it's five-thirty in the morning?" grumbled Victoire sleepily.

Even when she was just awoken she looked drop dead gorgeous thought Teddy. "I just wanna to talk to you privately Vic." Explained Teddy chuckling, turning around and holding out his arm for Victoire to take.

Victoire sighed and grabbed his arm. "Is there a reason why this had to be now and not later on?" Asked Victoire, as they had exited the Gryffindor common room. Victoire felt a bit embarrassed to be seen in her pj's outside her dorm but it didn't really matter because the place was quite deserted.

"Of course there's a reason Vic!" Answered Teddy, pulling her up stairs and through corridors.

Teddy had finally reached his destination which was one of the many balcony's of Hogwarts castle.

It was a very large balcony, which was very high up and you could see all of Hogwarts, Hogsmede and farm land. There were three comfy looking lawn chairs in the corner with a wooden coffee table. Victoire had never gone to one of the Hogwarts balconies before because it was for the Quidditch captains and Head students and of course Teddy being Quiddtch captain he got the master key to unlock the balconies.

"Wow!" Said Victoire, as the Sun had begun to rise over the mountains ahead. "It's so beautiful." Cried Victoire, now leaning against the fence. She had began to shiver in her short pyjamas.

"Here Vic." Said Teddy, unzipping his jacket, shrugging it off and giving it to Victoire but not before taking something out of the pockets and putting it behind his back.

"Thank you Ted- wait what was that?" Asked Victoire, looking at Teddy left arm behind his back.

"What's what?" Asked Teddy innocently, shifting away from Victoire who was trying to look behind his back.

"Don't play dumb with me Theodore Lupin, I know you have something!" Yelled Victoire, still trying to see what he had behind his back.

"Fine." Caved Teddy but not before lifting Victoire up and placing her down on one of the chairs.

Teddy whipped out a red rose from behind him and put it out in front of Victoire for her to take. Victoire smelt it and smiled. "And what's this for?" She asked politely.

"That is for what I will ask you." Explained Teddy standing up and once again holding out his hand for Victoire to take. "Victoire Weasley, will you go to the Valentine Ball with me?" Asked Teddy, after Victoire had taken his hand and taken her to stand in front of the fence.

"So, I see you finally decided who you were going to take then?" Asked Victoire, who was actually standing on her tippy toes to be somewhat the same height as him.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Of course I have, is that a yes then?" He asked again.

"Hmm, maybe." Replied Victoire cheekily, tapping her chin in thought.

"Oh maybe, is that so?" Said Teddy smiling. Teddy lifted Victoire up into a Koala bear hug and pushed her gently up against the wall.

Victoire laughed and put the rose in between her teeth. "That's right, maybe." She said again.

Teddy gripped tightly to her hips and back so he wouldn't let go of her and took the rose out of her mouth and tucked it behind his ear. Teddy then kissed Victoire tenderly on the lips.

"Ok, ok, yes I will go with you Teddy." Replied Victoire finally and Teddy had stopped to look at her.

She was smiling at him and looking deep into his eyes. "Good."

Teddy had received a letter from Ben, saying that he needed homework help in the Room of Requirement. "Merlin how stupid does he think I am?" Thought Teddy as he walked past a window viewing the starry night-sky.

He had reached the Room of Requirement wall where he saw Ben sitting down waiting for his presence. "Teddy, there you are. I already thought of the room for my homework help so we can just step inside and find just us two in there studying." Ben explained in an unconvincing tone.

Teddy rolled his eyes and followed Ben through the door.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled all of Teddy's friends and acquaintances.

"Oh, guys you shouldn't have!" Said Teddy, looking at all the party decorations and the big cake with the number sixteen.

Even though Teddy's birthday was actually Thursday, everyone thought it would be good to have the party Saturday night.

"Happy fifteenth Birthday Tedders!" Yelled Sam, drawing out the 's' in Tedders giving the impression that he was once again drunk!

"Ahh, thanks Sam but I'm actually sixteen." Corrected Teddy, patting his friend on the back.

"Oooh, right. I knew that!" Explained Sam, kissing Teddy on the cheek and stumbling away.

Teddy rolled his eyes and was met by Victoire. "So Teddy, what do you think of the party?" She asked, putting her arms up in view.

"Looks fantastic Toire. Thanks a million." Thanked Teddy, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead and asking her to come dance.

The night had gone to quickly. Handing out gifts to Teddy, his birthday cake, dancing, eating, drinking and talking but by one o'clock in the morning everything went back to their dormitories to get a good night sleep.

Victoire and Teddy walked back up to Gryffindor common room together. "The wrist watch you got me is quite...unique." Said Teddy, trying to sound as grateful as he could.

Vitoire had gotten him a black and orange leather wrist watch. It had a circle glass over the time and when it struck twelve, three, six and nine it would ring like crazy.

"Oh, I'm so glad you love it!" Cheered Victoire, clapping her hands together.

"Yep, it's really something." Said Teddy, accidentally frowning.

"Why are you frowning?- Oh merlin, you don't like it do you?" Asked Victoire looking very disappointed.

"Victoire I'm sorry. It would just be to loud when it rings for the hour especially in class times." Explained Teddy, trying to let her down softly.

Victoire sighed but decided to realise that she had done a bad job in gift picking. "Your right it's lame, "I'll take it back and get a new gift for you."

"Ok, if you want to." Said Teddy, wrapping in arm around Victoire as they climbed the leftover stairs to reach the common room.

_**I tried to put more romance into it, is it good please review.**_

_**Next chapter: Quidditch match and Valentine Ball!**_


	11. Dress Shopping

_**Ok guys sorry to tell you this but I've decided to delete this story but i thought i might post this chapter before i do...JOKING! but i have decided to leave the ball till next chapter.**_

"Vic, if no one else will say it then I will." Said Grace in the Library on a Wednesday evening. "I think- _we_ think that you haven't been spending as much time with us any more, after you and Teddy got together." Finished Grace, spitting the words out as fast as she could.

Victoire was dumbfounded, she looked over at Claire and Milly who were both pretending to read their charm books. "Milly, Grace do you think this as well?" Asked Victoire, forcing the two girls to look up at her.

"Well, it's not that you haven't been spending time with us, it's just when you do, _Teddy _is always with you." Explained Claire sitting up straight in her seat.

"Teddy isn't with us now." Argued Victoire, putting up her hands in aggravation.

"That's because he has apparation testing to do!" Yelled Claire. Madame Pince turned a corner to find the culprit who was yelling and give her an evil glare. If looks could kill, you be dead straight away by one of hers. "Sorry." Mouthed Claire, to Madame Pince who shook her head and walked away.

"Well, maybe your right. I'm sorry guys. Hey about we do something this weekend then?" Asked Victoire, looking at the three girls which were all nodding.

"Good, there's another Hogsmede visit this Saturday, it will be a boyfriend-free day." Cheered Claire, clapping her hands together in excitement.

It was now the match of Gryffindor against Hufflepuff and Teddy was in the changing room putting on his qudditch uniform. "Hey Ted, just think if we win this match we'll go into the finals!" Cheered Lee, who was grabbing his broom to head onto the field.

"Don't get to cocky Lee we might lose." Suggested Teddy, tying his shoe laces.

"Psst, you know just as much as I do that Hufflepuff sucks!" Lee argued, now walking out onto the pitch followed by the rest of the team who were laughing.

Teddy rolled his eyes and followed them out, they were met by a loud roar from the crowd and the Hufflepuff team already waiting for them to show their appearance.

Teddy couldn't help but think every time he had a match he'd think about his apology song to Victoire.

He saved every goal except for one when a bludger was thrown at him and he took a nasty hit to the face. In the end, Gryffindor one by 360 points to 180. Hufflepuff had surprisingly caught the snitch but it was no good for the amount of goals saved and scored.

"TEDDY!" Screamed Victoire running at Teddy, as he had just come out of the changing room. He was the last to come out because he had to treat his bruised head from where he got hit, if he didn't he'd be rushed to the hospital wing and he'd be in their for days!

"Hey Vic, I thought you would have already headed back up for the house party?" Asked Teddy, as Victoire had just jumped on him and knocked him down to the ground.

"Of course not, you idiot. I wanted to see my hero!" Smiled Victoire, positioning herself to be on top of him.

Teddy rolled his eyes and smiled. "I wasn't that good, Hufflepuff just isn't good." Explained Teddy.

"You looked pretty good to me." Laughed Victoire, leaning down to kiss Teddy. She was about to rise back up but Teddy held her down to him and kissed her even more passionately.

"Teddy." Whispered Victoire through kisses, trying to rise back up. "Come...on, we...got...to...go." She tried again.

"No." Argued Teddy, this time putting himself on top so it would be even more hard for her to escape.

"Fine." Caved Victoire smiling. They kissed for about another five minutes when they finally decided to leave.

Saturday had come and Victoire and her friends went to Hogsmede together.

"Ooo, you know what we should do? We should buy some dresses for the Valentine ball." Suggested Milly, as they just walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah, great idea! Kevin asked me as soon as Prof. Mcgonagall announced we'd have it!" Agreed Grace excitedly, as they took a seat at a table and ordered some butterbeers.

"We should go after we have lunch!" Victoire agreed, also ordering cake and sandwiches.

Claire on the other hand was very silent in the corner of their table and was stirring her butterbeer. Grace noticed Claire and kicked Victoire underneath the table. "Ow." Cried Victoire glaring at Grace. Grace motioned her eyes to Claire and Victoire looked at her and nodded thanks to Grace.

"What's wrong Claire?" Asked Victoire sympathetically. "Don't you have anyone to go with."

"I don't know yet. I'm just really confused." Mumbled Claire, her eyes filling up with tears.

"About what?" Asked Grace worried, scooting closer to Claire to pat her back.

"Sam." Answered Claire so quietly you could barely hear it.

"Huh? Sam?" Grace thought aloud.

"Yes, Sam. I...I...I still...love him." Cried Claire, now crying deeply.

"You _do_?!" Asked Victoire, looking completely shocked.

"Yes, I always have. I was just so mad at him for what he did to me!" Cried Claire, her fist clenching tightly on the table.

"Claire, we keep telling you he was just getting the tickets! He was never cheating on you, he even told us he was planning on taking you to a quidditch game over that summer, before he even kissed her!" Explained Victoire and Grace.

"NO! I know...I know... he cheated on me." Cried Claire, being very diluted.

"Merlins beard Claire! What is wrong with you? He never cheated on you-yes he kissed another girl but it didn't even mean anything to him! What makes you think he cheated on you anyway?" Asked Victoire, trying to stay calm.

"BECAUSE HE DOSEN'T LOVE ME ANY MORE, BUT I STILL LOVE HIM!" Yelled Claire, slamming her fist onto the table.

Old Madame Rosemerta came about to their table. "Girls please, if you can not keep it down I will have no choice but to kick you out!" She said through gritted teeth and stalking off.

"Claire, he still loves you. The other day when I was with Teddy he told me Sam still had feelings for you. Think about it, why do you think he drinks so much and shags girls? So he could find a way to get over you!" Victoire explained, who was slightly more comforting now. "If you still don't believe me, I'll go find him and force him to drink a veritasium potion." Continued Victoire, pretending to get up.

"No, I'll go find him myself." Said Claire sniffling, she got up and walked out of the bar without a backward glance.

"Ahh, did she just ditch us?" Asked Milly, who hadn't said a thing since she suggested dress shopping.

"No, I think she just went to go find Sam." Replied Grace obviously, looking at the exit door that Claire had gone through.

"Well, how about we do a couple of other things before we go dress shopping until Claire comes back to us." Suggested Victoie, getting up to pay the bill.

The others nodded and they headed out. They went to Zonko's, Honeydukes and Victoire had picked out a new birthday present for Teddy. A Wizard's hairstylist book, a new quill and some candy.

"Come on Vic, we only got an hour left until we have to go back to the castle. We don't have any time left to wait for Claire-

"Guys!" Yelled a familiar voice behind them where they on a bench outside the dress shop.

"Claire! Where have y-" Victoire stopped speaking when she noticed how Claire looked.

Claire's hair was a mess, her cherry red lipstick was smudged all over her chin and her lips, her clothes were wrinkily and the buttons to her blouse were a quarter undone.

'Umm." Said Grace, tilting her head and was smirking.

Claire rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the reflection of the shops windows. "Ahh." Yelped Claire, who whipped out her wand and did a quick beauty spell to her face and she then fixed up her clothes.

"So, I take it you and Sam are together then?" Asked Victoire when Claire sat down beside her.

"Yes and he asked me to the Ball!" Cheered Claire, who stood up and led the way into the shop.

The four girls searched for their dresses. They had all decided to wear the theme colours to Valentines Day.

"I found it!" Yelled Grace, from the other side of the shop. She ran into the dressing room before the other girls could see and tried it on.

"Grace you didn't even show us!" Pestered Victoire pounding on the dressing room door.

"You'll see it when I get out!" Argued Grace stubbornly. "Keep looking for your own dress." She said.

"Fine." Pouted Victoire and she kept looking.

"Ooo!" Squealed Milly, who took no time in running to the dressing room next to Grace's.

"Arghh, I still can't find a bloody dr-

Victoire was interrupted when Claire gasped and bolted for the dressing room but not before Victoire could see that the material was dark pink.

"Merlin's beard, you girls are so girly-" She interrupted herself when she squealed in delight. "I GOT IT!" She yelled and slammed the door to her dressing room shut.

Victoire zipped up her dress and looked at herself in the mirror on the door. Her dress was a baby pink silk dress that met her ankles, it had a low v neck line and spaghetti straps, it had a fake diamond in between where her ribs started which held the rippling material below. The back of the dress showed her back off. It was completely gorgeous.

Victoire stepped out to see three other girls smiling at her. Grace was wearing a rose red begaline silk dress, that reached just above her knees, it was strapless with red roses forming a belt around her upper-waist.

Milly was wearing a light peach linen dress, with a white linen ribbon around her upper-waist that was tied into a bow. It was the same length as Grace's but a bit shorter, it was sleeveless and had four buttons down the back of it. The front of it showed her collar-bone and a bit more lower down.

Victoire looked over to her best friend who was wearing a similar dress to herself but it was dark pink, it was strapless and it had no diamond but other than that it was quite the same.

"You look beautiful Vic!" Squealed her friends as they ran to her for a group hug.

"Naww, so do you guys!" Agreed Victoire, still looking at the beautiful dresses when it dawned on her.

"Ahh, how much are these dresses?" Thought Victoire aloud, breaking away from the hug.

"Oh. Well mine is 25 galleons." Spoke Grace, who was looking at the attached tag at that back of her. "But I can definitely afford it, over the summer, dad gave me a job at his business and I saved a lot of money." Grace said, looking over at the other three girls who were looking worriedly at their dresses.

"Ooo, yay my dress is on sale!" Squealed Milly, after she dared to look at her own tag next.

"So is mine!" Victoire squealed as well, after she decided to look down at her tag.

"I can't afford mine." Mumbled Claire, who was last to look at her tag.

The three other girls looked at Claire in pity. "It's okay Claire, we'll help you find another dr-"

Victoire was interrupted by Sam walking in and went he to hug Claire. "What's wrong sweetie?" Asked Sam, who noticed the frown on Claire's face.

Grace and Victoire made gagging motions in their direction. "I can't afford my dress." Answered Claire.

"How much is it?" Asked Sam, looking down at the dress she was wearing.

"27 galleons." She replied simply.

"Don't worry Claire, I'll buy it for you." Said Sam kissing his girlfriend on the forehead.

"No Sam I can't let you!" Argued Claire, looking at Sam shocked.

"Fine, but at least let me pay half of it." Begged Sam, who dramatically went onto his knees. Claire rolled her eyes, but nodded yes to him.

Sam paid for half the dress and then left to go find his own friends while the four girls bought a matching pair of shoes and purses.

After their last hour in Hogsmede was up, the four girls went back to the castle and had some dinner.

_**Did you like it. Please review.**_

_**Next chapter: the ball!**_


	12. A Ball To Remember

**Thankyou for all reviews! Christmas holidays are coming up soon and I'll be abe to post more chapters! YAY! I don't know how I feel on this chapter, enjoy!**

It was the night of the Valentine ball and the 7th and 6th years had to help set it up in the great hall. "Teddy, stop mucking around and grab those lanterns by the corner!" Yelled Kevin, levitating a disco ball to attach to the centre of the roof.

Teddy sighed and morphed his pink hair back to his normal blue. "What? I was just trying to match the theme tonight!" Explained Teddy, picking up the lanterns. "Why are you hanging up a sparkly ball?" Asked Teddy, looking at the sphere ball that was being swished around trying to be hung up.

"It's called a disco ball, it shines cool light threw the room." Explained Kevin, finally getting it to stay up. "It's muggle-made."

"Why don't you just enchant the roof to 'shine cool light'?" Suggested Teddy, hanging the lanterns over the fireplaces.

"Because these are better." Kevin said simply. Kevin was muggle-born, the only 6th year Gryffindor in fact.

Teddy rolled eyes. "Whatever you say."

Victoire and her friends were in their dormitory putting on make-up and their gowns. "Victoire let me do you hair and you can do mine." Said Claire, who was brushing her hair in the mirror. Grace and Milly were busy doing each others gowns up.

"Ooo ok, I got the perfect hairstyle for you!" Cheered Victoire, who walked over to wear Claire was sitting and started playing with her hair.

Claire looked a bit suspicious but let her get to work. "What is it you doing, exactly?" She asked as Victoire had taken her away from the mirror.

"You'll see." Replied Victoire, grabbing her wand and wizards hair slick products from her wardrobe.

Victoire had taken a good 15 minutes doing Claire's hair. "Taadaa! Do you like it?" Asked Victoire hopefully.

Claire squealed. "I love it!" Claire's hair was in a weave on the top part of her head that was being used as a head band, the rest of her hair was out in elaborate spiral curls on her left hand side, that reached all the way just before it touched her hip.

"Ok my turn." Claire said, switching places with Victoire.

Claire did a waterfall braid that was joined in a half ponytail while the loose hair was wavy and behind her back that went about 10 centimetres past her shoulder blades.

"Thanks Claire it's beautiful.- Shit! We only have 20 minutes left." Yelped Victoire, rushing out of the seat and gently grabbing her dress.

17 minutes later all four girls came out of the dormitory admiring each other. Grace had her hair up in an elaborate loose bun, with little strands of hair curled. Milly left her red hair out and straight as a board with a peach coloured rose on the side on head.

"Naww, don't you girls look gorgeous!" Complimented Teddy, as him, Sam, Kevin, Josh, Ben and his girlfriend a pretty hufflepuff girl who was named Samantha Jones entered the commonroom.

Teddy was wearing a black tuxedo and a baby pink rose in his pocket to match Victoire's dress. Kevin was wearing a grey tuxedo with a matching rose to Teddy's but it was red. Sam was wearing a white tuxedo with a dark pink rose in his pocket as well. Josh was wearing a lighter grey to Kevin's tuxedo paired with a peach rose. Ben and his girlfriend Samantha were wearing there own theme of clothing.

Teddy walked over to wear Victoire was standing smiling. "You look beautiful my Vic." Teddy said, giving Victoire a diamond bracelet.

"Teddy, you really shouldn't have!" Cried Victoire, looking down at the very beautiful wavy shaped bracelet on her right wrist.

"Yes, I should have!" Argued Teddy. "After I heard Sam bought Claire's dress, I thought I might try and even out the scores!" Explained Teddy smugly.

Victoire rolled her eyes and then realising something and ran back to her dormitory to grab Teddy's replacement birthday presents.

"Here, let's hope you like it." Said Victoire hopefully, passing Teddy her presents.

Teddy tore off the gift paper and some candy and a quill fell to the ground while he began to look at the Hairstylist book. He laughed. "I love it Victoire! I'll have to try some of these hairstyles one day." Teddy thanked, giving her a hug.

"Hey don't touch her! I spent a long time doing her hair and make up and your not gonna mess it up!" Snapped Claire playfully but you could see in her eyes that she was serious.

Teddy broke away from the hug and raised his hands up in surrender mockingly. Claire took offence to it and punched is arm playfully.

The girls walked down safely in their dangerously high-heels and linked to their boyfriends arms. "I can't wait to see it!" Cheered Victoire to the group.

"You should be. Kevin, Sam, Benny, Josh, Samantha and I took a long time to doing it." Teddy said, as they were a couple of feet away from the Great Hall entrance.

As they entered in through by pairs they were met by loud music which Victoire thought to be the Weird Sisters, feet jumping, dancing, running and a lot of talking but Victoire was to be busy to notice that, she was looking at the Great Hall's decorations.

The ceiling was enchanted with pink fluffy clouds floating with a huge ball that was shining strange light through the room. Little love hearts and confetti were floating around the room, all four of the house tables were gone and replaced with circular white tables with red, pink and white roses in a vase in the centre, the tables were put in the corners and the sides of the Hall so there was a large amount of floor to dance upon.

"Wow!" Said Victoire, Grace, Claire and Milly.

The 6th years nodded their heads smugly at their work and then led their partners to the dance floor.

"Teddy this is just...amazing!" Complimented Victoire, as her and Teddy were dancing around the room doing the waltz that they learnt by Harry and Ginny when they were kids.

"Your amazing." Replied Teddy, gently kissing Victoire's lips.

"Oi! I don't wanna see that, keep it in your pants Theodore!" Yelled Prof. Longbottom, who unluckily strolled over to them.

"Sorry Professor." Apologised Teddy half heartily, as he began to stroll off Teddy made a face to him behind his back which made Victoire laugh.

"Careful Teddy, you don't want to be stripped from Quidditch captain, now do you?" Asked Victoire, looking up at her boyfriend's eyes.

"No." Grumbled Teddy. "How about we go find a table." Suggested Teddy changing the subject and leading Victoire to an empty table in a corner.

"I'll go get us some punch." Teddy said as he sat Victoire down and disappeared to the food and refreshment stand.

"Victoire?" Said Jared Flint strolling over to where Victoire sat. At the sight of him, Victoire jumped out of her skin.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

Victoire almost missed his question by complete surprise. "Oh! Ahh...sorry Jared, I'm waiting for Teddy to get me a drink." Said Victoire simply, deciding to make traces on the table.

"Oh come on Vic, just a quick one." Argued Jared gently but a little firmly more then he wanted it to be.

Victoire looked back at him. She took in his features for a quick second, he looked like he hadn't slept well in days or even months, he looked unsteady which Victoire thought that was because he was drunk. She then realised they weren't serving alcohol here. "Are you drunk Jared?" Asked Victoire.

"No." Lied Jared, still holding out his arm waiting for her to take it. "Now come on, lets go dance.

"Jared, I said no! I'm waiting for Teddy to come back with my drink." She said again, looking around anxiously for Teddy but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Arghh, come on!" Whispered yelled Jared, this time grabbing her arm himself and leading where Victoire thought would be the dance floor but he was leading her to the exit.

"Jared, let go of me!" Yelled Victoire shaking her arm to try and let loose of Jared's tight grip. They were now out in the courtyard.

Why hasn't anyone stopped this ass! Thought Victoire, as Jared kept slightly pulling-dragging her.

"No. I wanna talk about us!" Yelled Jared, leading her now into the forbidden Forrest.

"Well I don't! Now let me go!" Victoire yelled, now getting quite scared and began to viciously pull her arm out of Jared's. She had gotten it out of his grip and made a run for it.

But Jared was three times faster then her and grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her down to the ground. Victoire began to scream so Jared covered her mouth with his free hand. And then sat on top of her. He let free of his right hand and hit a spell to Victoire's mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Now, listen to me." Demanded Jared, pinning her hands to the ground so she wouldn't be able to squirm as much or hit him. "Victoire, I want you back! I haven't slept for days, I can't stop thinking about you. I need you, I _love_ you!" Explained Jared firmly.

Victoire couldn't believe what she was hearing, if she could talk she would say that she was Teddy.

Jared seemed to be able to read her mind and said. "I know your with that toad, but I _need_ you!" He growled.

Victoire changed her squirming face to a pity guilt face. This could be her fault, maybe her Veela charms still hadn't warn off on him.

Jared could see her face had changed so he thought it was safe to remove the spell from her so she could reply.

"Jared, I am so sorry. I just don't feel the same way- and don't even think you feel that way. You see I put my Veela charms over you so I could use you to make someone jealous. You don't love me Jared. Now can you please let me go, I would really love to get back to the dance." Begged Victoire, who decided it would be best to not squirm otherwise she might damage her dress even more.

"No...no...no." Repeated Jared, looking into Victoire's eyes. "I do need you and I know you do too. I feel if I can't have you I'll die." Explained Jared, looking anxiously through her eyes for the same opinion but it wasn't there.

"Jared, that is just the Veela charms! I don't love you, now let me go!" Victoire said again, who gave up the attempt to not squirm and started again.

"NO!" Yelled Jared, gripping tighter to her arms.

"Help me! Help!" Yelled Victoire, who had just got another spell hit to her lips but she was mistaken it was a firm kiss.

Victoire was squirming her head and trying her very hardest to get him away from kissing her. She suddenly relaxed as Jared's stiff body fell off of her and on to the cold damp grass.

Victoire sat up and looked around for the hexer. It was Teddy and he was running over to her. "What the hell happened!?" Yelled Teddy furiously, helping Victoire up.

Victoire begun to cry. "He...dwragged me out here...he wouldn't let me go...he was swaying *_Hick_* that he stwilled loved me... then he kissed meh!"Cried a scared Victoire, in a warm Teddy hug.

Teddy began to shake in anger and gently put Victoire to the side off him.

"What are you doing T-Teddy?" Asked Victoire, stuttering.

Teddy didn't respond and walked over to the limp form. He hexed him so many times with hexes that some Victoire had never heard of before. "Oblivitate." Finished Teddy, walking away from Jared and back over to Victoire.

Teddy looked at Victoire's appearance and shook his head and then pulled his wand back out and fixed up her hair and dress.

"I don't want to go back to the dance, Teddy." Said Victoire, looking in the direction of one of the Great Hall's window.

"I know." Replied Teddy, grabbing Victoire's hand and leading her over to the Black Lake where the full moon shone over the water. They sat down underneath their oak tree.

Victoire rested her head on Teddy's lap and looked over at the beautful sight of the Lake.

"Are you okay now?" Asked Teddy, stroking Victoire's hair.

"I am now, thank you Teddy." Answered Victoire, now shifting to face Teddy his eyes were sparkling under the moon's light.

"Your welcome." Replied Teddy, kissing Victoire's head."You know something?" Asked Teddy, looking back at her.

"What?" Asked Victoire puzzeled.

Teddy looked down into Victoire's dark blue eyes and said. "We should get married one day." Teddy smiled shyly.

"Really?" Said Victoire, thinking it through her head. She pictured little metamorphagus and veela children running around.

"Yes." He replied, looking even deeper in her eyes trying to find a clue of how she felt about it. He seemed to see it and said. "Will you marry me Victoire Weasley?"

_**Hehehehe, cliff hanger. But you guys probably already know what she'll say don't you?**_

_**I do belive this story is soon closing :'( But don't worry i think there'll be at least 5 chapters left. I've decided a twist for the end, a sequel for 2017 then another one 7 years laters!**_

_**Next chapter: Victoire's decision. ;)  
**_


	13. Early OWL Results

_**Please, Please give me reviews I know you are reading so please. Otherwise I won't post another chapter!**_

"Will you marry me, Victoire Weasley?" Proposed Teddy.

"No." Replied Victoire.

"Why-"

Before Teddy could finish, a green light came out of nowhere and had hit him in the back of the head.

"NOOO!" Cried Victoire, cradling Teddy's head in her hands. "Help me!"

_Teddy was dead?_ Victoire looked around for the murderer, she found a dark silhouette sprinting over to her.

Victoire screamed when she saw the person was Jared and he was now raising his wand again... At her! "Avada Kedavra!" He shrieked.

Victoire fell, but just before she hit the damp grass, she woke up. "AHHH!" Shrieked Victoire, rising up out of her bed.

Her room-mates moaned, awakening after her outburst. "What in Merlin's name was that?" Claire asked in a muffled voice, she had rose her head up to search the dark dormitory for the culprit.

"Who do you think it was, Claire? Vic obviously, she's been doing this every night, since the Valentine Ball!" Replied Grace, turning on her lamp at her bedside table.

While this was happening Victoire sat in shock of her repeating dream since the Valentine ball.

Claire groaned and planted her face dramatically into her pillow. "What happened this time, Vic?" Asked Claire, speaking through her pillow.

Victoire snapped out of her trance after hearing her nickname for a second time. "It was the same but this time I saw who it was." Victoire answered, she gulped. "Jared Flint. Not only did I see his face but he also killed _me_ as well." Finished Victoire, looking at the three other beds.

"Victoire, it's just a dream. If your so worried about it. How about you say yes to Teddy already!" Suggested Milly, who had started to gain more confidence after she started dating Joshua.

"Mils, I'm only _fifteen!_" Explained Victoire, who had now turned on the remaining lights.

Milly rolled her eyes, "Merlin, not now, you git! In the _future_." _Yep, Milly had definitely became more confident._ Thought Victoire.

"Well, he didn't say that! Besides most of our family, don't even know we're dating! Boys are so stupid!" Argued Victoire, muttering the last part. Which she had regretted because of the three other girls who had heard it.

"What!? Are you kidding Vic!? Why haven't you told your family!?" Asked Victoire's friends one by one.

Victoire bit her lip and made a mental note not to say her thoughts out loud. "I don't know. We were going to but then we just thought it would be best if they didn't know." Said Victoire sheepishly. She looked at the three girls, they did not look impressed for that matter.

"You are such a coward Vic." Commented Grace. "Don't make excuses for why you didn't tell them."

"Well, I'm seriously not sure why we didn't tell them." Explained Victoire half honestly.

Victoire could just feel the glares and the curiosity facial expressions from her best friends. Victoire sighed and looked back up at them. "Fine, I'm scared. -I mean what if they won't be happy for us!" Cried Victoire, fidgeting with her blanket covers.

Claire sighed and scooted herself off her bed and walked over to Victoire's bed and sat beside her. "They will be and if they're not, then your family is stupid."

Victoire shot Claire a glare at insulting her family. "NO! it won't be, We are practically family you know! He's practically like another one of my many cousins!" Explained Victoire, who noticed in the corner of her eye that it was one one o'clock. Victoire couldn't help but yawn.

"How about we discuss this tomorrow, we are _all_ pretty tired. -Don't even think about dreaming again, otherwise I'll suffocate you with your pillow!"

Grace said jokingly but you could see the seriousness in her eyes, as she whipped her face down into her pillow. Grace was certainly not a morning person and especially if she didn't sleep well the previous night.

Victoire reached over and pulled the trigger to turn off the lamp. "See you in the morning!" Victoire cheered to the other girls sleepily.

"It is already morning Vic..." Corrected Grace but before she could finish, she fell asleep and began to snore.

Teddy laid awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling. _Your so stupid Teddy! _Hethought going through his memories from the previous night at the ball.

"Will you marry me Victoire Weasley?" Those cursed words kept repeating in his head including the awkward silence that went after they had been spoken.

Teddy hit his forehead in stupidity. _Your only sixteen, for merlin's sake! Idiot! _Teddy once again whacked his forehead in annoyance.

"Hmm...Claire baby." Sam mumbled in his sleep smiling, rolling over on his side after hearing the noise from Teddy's palm hitting his now red skin.

Teddy rolled his eyes. _That stupid lucky boy. He of course doesn't ask a girl to marry him! He has got the life, parents, a same level relationship and a bloody good dream by the sounds of it! _Teddy thought to himself again.

It was now seven o'clock and Teddy who felt as if he was up for the whole night, crept out of the dormitory with his shoes and socks.

It seemed that bad luck was on his side that day because who happened to be sitting at one of the tables in the common room. Victoire.

Victoire looked up from her book and began to deepen in redness at the sight of him. "Hello." Victoire's voice cracked a little, she scolded herself for her slip up and continued, "Why up so early on a Sunday morning?" She asked.

Teddy was silent, he watched her intently daring her to blink. _How can she act so casual about us? She hasn't even mentioned the other night at all! Why did I have to be so stupid? _As Teddy was thinking this, he hadn't noticed that Victoire shifted awkwardly in her seat, from him ignoring her question.

Teddy noticed a second to late after she spoke again. "I'm quite hungry, I think I'll go get some breakfa-

"Victoire, why have you been ignoring the other night?" Interrupted Teddy, who took the seat beside Victoire.

"I-I...I haven't." Stuttered Victoire, looking sheepish at Teddy.

"Yes you have, you didn't even answer me when I had said it!" Argued Teddy.

Victoire sighed and began to think about all the notes she had stored up about them two being together. "Teddy...It's not that I don't want to...marry you. It's just that our family don't even know that we're even dating." Victoire said calmly, who had linked her hands in with Teddy's.

"Oh. -And you do know when I asked you, I meant in the future, right?" Teddy asked, hoping she already knew that.

"Yes, I knew." Chuckled Victoire, thanking god that Mily was in her dormitory to point that fact out to her, "Anyway, what are we going to do about our family?" Asked Victoire, desperately hoping Teddy knew what to do.

"I still think we should wait. Until we at least leave Hogwarts. Is that okay with you?" Teddy asked.

"Yes." Agreed Victoire.

Teddy suddenly fell nervous again, "So...Do you...want to marry me?" Asked Teddy looking down at his feet, examining his shoelace condition.

Victoire smiled, "Ask me again in fours years time." Replied Victoire, "Race you down to the Great Hall!" Said Victoire, already halfway out of the portrait hole.

Teddy chuckled, got up and sprinted out of the common room. In a couple of leaps he had past Victoire who was now pouting at her attempt of winning one of their many races. But once again had failed.

"Have you guys heard?" Asked Grace at the Gryffindor table, eating her English Breakfast sausages. "We're getting our OWL results back today." She finished, then stuffing the rest of her sausage into her mouth.

Victoire who unfortunately was in the middle of taking a drink from her pumpkin juice, spat it out and sprayed it all over Teddy's face.

"Bwhahahaha!" Sam broke out in laughter, at the look of the disgusted blue haired boy, wiping the juice off his face with his shirt and at the girl across from him with a horrified and embarrassed face.

"Oh! Teddy, I'm so sorry!" Cried Victoire, who was looking over at Sam with a glare, she noticed that Sam got elbowed by Claire to her delight.

"Oh, ha-ha Sam, it was very funny.-I'm fine, Victoire don't worry 'bout it" Reassured Teddy, also shooting an evil glare in Sam's direction.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "It was funny." He replied simply, digging back into his cereal.

"Anyway, I thought they weren't going to hand them out 'till the summer." Victoire said worriedly, looking at Grace for information on the topic.

"Well, we were but then last night Professor Mcgonnagall...had an accident." Explained Grace sadly, she then began to pick at the remainder of the sausage on her plate.

"WHAT!?" Yelled all of Grace's friends. "What happen to her?" Asked Victoire more quieter after numerous eyes fell over to their group.

"She got hit by a very serious curse." Grace had to stop talking for the gasps to die down. When they did she continued, "Apparently an owl came to her office last night with a package, I don't know what was inside it but all I know that it was cursed." She finished, looking over towards the teachers dining table.

"How do you know?" Asked a random boy eavesdropping, whom had been sitting two seats away from Grace.

"Because you nosey little git, she was sent to St Mungos and my mother just so happened to be the one treating her." Replied Grace smugly.

The boy looked around to be in his second year, at Grace;s reply he gave her a look that indicated don't-talk-to-me-that-way! He snapped his head away from the watching eyes and begun to talk to a boy in his grade about the group.

"I'm not afraid of them, even if they are older then me." The second year boy whispered to his friend who nodded in agreement.

Teddy smirked evilly, he then transformed his features to a hideous troll looking old man. He then tapped the second year, brown-haired boy's shoulder. The group tried to hold back laughter as Teddy was doing this.

"Hey kid." Said Teddy, trying to put on a croaky deep voice.

"What!?" Snapped the young boy rudely, his face turned from brave and annoyed to pale and stiff. He screamed and then ran out of the hall enchanting, "I'm telling my daddy on you!"

All eyes in the hall then fell to the boy running out of the hall they then travelled to wear he had previously been sitting. "Shit!" Whispered Teddy, quickly morphing himself back to normal and started a conversation up with the group. "Do you know when she'll come out of St Mungos hospital, Grace?" Teddy asked causally, acting like nothing had ever happened.

"Wha-who?" Asked Grace, after she and the others had finally stopped laughing.

Teddy rolled his eyes but smiled none the less at his prank. "The headmaster. Do-you-know-when-she'll-come-back?" Teddy replied, saying each word slowly and separately.

Grace then rolled her eyes, "No, I don't. But I do think they will be telling us at dinner tonight." She answered, then picking her school bag up and heading to Transfiguration with Milly.

It had been a long stressful day for Victoire. All she had been thinking about was her OWLs results...and every now and then Teddy.

Her and Claire walked together to dinner after finishing their last lesson for the day, Charms. "Vic, I don't think I'll get good grades." Claire said ashamed.

"Why would you think that?" Asked Victoire surprised, after they had just turned a corner.

"Because, I...Well, actually I don't know why! I mean, I studied and everything but when it came to the actual exams I freaked out and guessed most of the answers!" Rambled Claire, tears welling up in her eyes, "Dad will be so disappointed with me, I'm his only child and I'll end up living on the streets!" Cried Claire, her being the only child was because of her Veela mother being gang murdered by a pack of men in a street alley when she was only three.

"Claire don't you say anything like that! Even if you do fail there are other jobs that you could do. Like your own business, it could be a beauty salon, - Yes! That's what you should do! You are always so good with doing beauty things." Reassured Victoire, she patted Claire on the back and Claire looked up at her with a small grin.

They had arrived in the Great Hall, as they were walking to their seats, they heard multiple students discussing Prof. Mcgonnagall's accident. "News must have spread around from that little second year." Victoire said.

Claire nodded in agreement, "I wonder who gave her the curse?" Thought Claire aloud.

Victoire shrugged her shoulders and sat in between Grace and Teddy. "Hey Vic, I've heard rumours that she was cursed by a book. Alan, the guy in Ravenclaw, told me he saw our DADA teacher observing it in his office when he had to go ask for tutor lessons." Grace said to Victoire, it had appeared that she had already informed the others except for her, Claire ad Ben.

"Wait, if Alan's a Ravenclaw why does he need tutoring?" Ben asked dumbly, but then again it was rather good question.

"Really?! That's what you get from that Ben? Merlin, your so stupid!" Hissed Claire, Ben looked quite hurt by it, so she added in, "I'm sorry Ben, but there are more important matters to discuss then Alan needing tutoring." She said calmly, she then turned to her eyes on to Grace.

"What?" Said Grace, stuffing her mouth with steak.

"Well, what was the title of the book?" Asked Claire, in that tone of 'obviously_'._

"Oh! Ah...I think he told me it was some sort of Hair product book." She replied simply, now eating her green beans.

"Hmmn... Hair product book. What exactly did the curse do to her? Did it make her hair go purple." Said Victoire, laughing at her own joke but Grace wasn't laughing, she was actually frowning so Victoire broke off her laughter with a cough.

"No, she actually ended up with deep gashes all over her body, they had appeared there randomly after she apparently touched the book cover." Grace corrected, who begun to pick at her remaining food again.

The others gasped in shock at the news of what the curse did. But they were broke off when the deputy Head Master Prof. Slughorn tapped his wine glass for everyone to pay their attention upon him.

"Students, I am sad to inform you about a tragic event that took place last night. Your Headmaster was cursed very badly and she was sent into St Mungos care, she will not be back at Hogwarts until next month. Which means we'll have to hand out the fifth and seventh years exam results now." Prof. Slughorn had to break off in his speech when numerous of students groaned and others cheered. "Ok quiet! As I was saying before, you will get you exam results from your house leaders and please enjoy your night. Thank you." Finished Prof. Slughorn wobbling back to his seat.

"You go first Grace." Suggested Victoire, as the four friends sat in the Gryffindor common room after receiving their results.

Grace tried to calm down her breathing while opening her envelope. Her eyes scanned the sheets of parchment that held her marks, and occasional grin would hold her lips as well as a small frown.

"Well, how did you go?" Asked Milly quietly, after Grace had then put her results back into her envelope.

"I got all outstanding except in Muggle Studies, I got and acceptable in that lesson." Answered Grace frowning at her last words.

"Is that what you were frowning about, honestly acceptable is probably my average." Laughed Victoire, who got elbowed playfully by Grace.

"You open yours, then 'Miss Acceptable'." Said Grace, nodding her head to Victoire's lap where she held her envelope tightly.

Victoire rolled her eyes but obeyed. _Hmmn, Charms: Outstanding, Transfiguration: Outstanding- I knew I'd get those! - DADA: Acceptable, - Knew it! Herbology: Poor -Damn it! Hmmn...And the rest I got exceeds expectations. I did pretty good, if I do say so myself. _Thought Victoire, after she had finished reading her results to herself.

"Two outstanding that was Transfiguration and Charms, one acceptable that was for DADA, one for *_Ahem_* poor in Herbology and then the rest I got Exceeds Expectations." Finished Victoire proudly, her friends then congratulated her.

Milly went next, she got four Outstandings,, three exceeds expectations and one acceptable. "Milly, you did great. Ok Claire your next." Said Victoire, giving Claire a reassuring smile. Victoire couldn't help it but read over Claire's shoulder at her results.

_Oh shit! Poor Claire! Five of her classes were__** poor**__, the other three were acceptable! She wasn't kidding when she said she'd do bad. _Thought Victoire, who now noticed that Claire had silent tears dripping from her eyelids, down her cheeks and hitting her parchment that showed her bad results.

"Claire, it's okay. We're here for you, you'll be fine. There's always NEWTs." Comforted Victoire, as the other two girls took a look at Claire's marks and then when they had finished gave her pitiful looks.

"I think I'm gonna go to *_Hick_* bed." Said Claire quietly, she stood up and walked by herself to the dormitory.

The three remaining girls, exchanged looks of pity as they begun to follow Claire to bed.

_**OOo, Prof. Mcgonnagall got cursed and I know who by but you guys don't unless you review.**_

_**Next Chapter: Who cursed Mcgonnagall and why.**_

_**Review!**_


	14. Detective

Thankyou for the reviews from all my new readers, especially my little sister, Pryce123 and my dear friend Doctor Legolas. It's been a while since my last chapter so hopefully this is still as good as the others. Enjoy!

It had now been a week since the headmaster had been away at St Mungos and still there had not even been a grain of a clue who cursed her.

"I don't understand why they haven't found who done it still." Questions Sam, at the Great Hall eating lunch with the group. "I mean you think, they'd at least find something on that hair product book."

"Well it's not that simple Sam, whoever done it obviously covered they're fingerprints to prevent that." Grace says aggravated, she out of the rest of the group have been wanting to know who done it more then any of them and since she doesn't know it was making her tense.

"Alright, alright, don't get your wand in a twist." Replies Sam, throwing his hands up in surrender. "HA! What was that show Kevin, that you and I watched last Summer at your place?" Asked Sam laughing.

"You'll have to be more specific then that since that had been a really wet summer, so all we really did _was_ watch TV." Answers Kevin, him being muggle born he grew up with a television to keep himself entertained not magic and Sam lived two blocks away from him so they hanged out most times.

"Ahh, it had a talking dog and a nerdy girl in orange... something with a fan that they went in." Explains Sam, face screwed up in thought and looking up at the ceiling.

"Is it Scooby Doo?" Asks Kevin, Sam nods. "By the way it was called a van that they drove around in. Anyway, what about it?"

"Well, you know how they're always solving mysteries?" Says Sam to no one in-particular. Kevin seemed to be the only one who knew what he was talking about. "Well we can solve this mystery with Mcgonnagall." Finishes Sam, with a face as if he had just found out about fire in the Stone age.

Everyone at the table gave a laugh to his words and continued eating. "Fine don't help me, I'll find it out myself." Says Sam, slightly hurt.

Claire must have felt sorry about laughing at his suggestion and whispers in Sam's ear something and they both run out in the direction of the Court Yard.

"What are they doin'?" Asks Ben, his eyes staring where the two turned at.

Victoire shrugged, "I don't know but where ever they're going they got to be back in 10 minutes because we got our next lesson." She says.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Victoire, what do you want to be when you leave this place?" Asks Teddy, as they sat underneath their oak tree that night.

"Hmmmn, I want to be... a house wife." Victoire tries to hide her laughter but could not help but smile. "No, I want to be a healer at St Mungo's." She replies truthfully.

"Really?" Asks Teddy shocked at her words.

"What do you mean _really_?" Scoffed Victoire, snapping her gaze from the black lake to Teddy's face.

Teddy shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, I always pictured you to have your own business. Besides, everyone is a healer at St Mungo's nowadays." He says, patting Victoire's thigh.

"Well...I guess so. What type of _business _would I run?" Asks Victoire.

Teddy shakes his head, "I don't know, aren't you going to ask me what I wanna be?"

"Fine, what do you want to be?" She asks.

"An Auror."

"Oh, and being an Auror isn't what everyone else is being as well, is it?" She asks in irritation.

Teddy smirks, "I knew you'd say that. Well how about we run a business together then?"

Victoire rolls her eyes knowing that this is what he wanted all along, for them to be 'business partners'. "Whatever Ted."

"Whatever Vic." Imitates Teddy.

Victoire sighs, "Come on Teddy, it's getting late. We're almost out by hours." She pushes herself up off the moist grass and holds out her hand for Teddy to use to get up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Guess what Vic?" Asks Claire, plunking her books down on the desk in Charms class, the next day.

"What?"

"Guess."

"Tell me."

"Fine, yesterday me and Sam found a clue." Claire says gleefully.

Victoire places her quill down from where she was writing notes and leaned in for Claire to tell her the details.

"Well you know how you got Teddy re-placement presents for his birthday?" Claire whispers. Victoire nods so she continues, "Do you remember that hair book you got him?"

"Yeah what about it?-" Victoire stops and gasps in realisation.

Claire nods, "That's right, we think it's the same book that Prof. Mcgonnagall was given when she was cursed. Sam went into the boys dormitory to see if Teddy's book was still there but it wasn't."

"Have you told Teddy yet?" Victoire asks, feeling sceptical about Claire's 'clue.'

"Not yet but we're going to asks him at lunch." Claire answers.

"You two girls, since you feel the need to have a conversation in my class then you must already know the equation to heavy levitation." Snaps their Professor, he clicks his fingers and then points to where he is standing. "Come here Miss Claire."

Claire looks over to Victoire in answers for the equation for she thought that is what the Professor would ask of her, but Victoire shakes her head for having no words to explain the equation quickly enough. Claire swallows hard and scoots her seat out from under her desk and with four large steps stands in front of their teacher.

"Would you care to tell us what was more interesting then learning about _Charms_?" He asks, looking through his half-moon spectacles at Claire.

Victoire buries her face in her hands in pity for Claire, she was never quite good at public speaking.

"Well, what is it young lady?"

"I-I was j-just saying that... t-that Charms is the best lesson at H-Hogwarts and y-you sir, look great w-with glasses." Stutters Claire untruthfully, most of the class breaks out in silent giggles but the Professor was not as amused as the rest of them were.

"I'm afraid to say this Claire, but I have zero tolerance for people who speak whilst I am teaching. 20 points from Gryffindor and you'll be receiving a detention this lunch. Now go back to your seat and open your book up already." He says, pointing his finger in the direction of where Claire sits beside Victoire.

Victoire watches as Claire slowly walks back to wear she sits and she can't help but try and hide a smile noticing how red her friend's face had turned.

Their Charms teacher shakes his head to clear his thoughts from the incident, "Now the equation to this levitation..." He starts up again.

Victoire pats Claire's back as she sat back beside her, "Looks like Sam will have to ask Teddy about the book then at lunch." Whispers Victoire when the Prof. Had turned his back to the class to scratch words to the blackboard with the white chalk,

Claire pouts her bottom lip and nods in disappointment, "I guess so."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Guess what Teddy?" Victoire said, at the Gryffinder table that afternoon.

"What?" He prompts, glancing up from his chicken-noodle soup.

"Claire told me that the ha-"

"I've already told him Vic, so don't get all excited." Interrupted Sam smugly, who sat across from them slurping his water.

Victoire gave Sam an Oh-whatever look and continued, "So is it? Is it the book I got you?"

"I don't know but it is missing and the last time I used it, it was February." Proclaimed Teddy.

"Oh." Sighed Victoire, letting her lips flutter in annoyance and looking around at the crowded Great Hall. "I think...I think it was a student who did it." She thought aloud.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Stopped Sam shaking his hands around in annoyance, "You aren't helping me and Claire solve the mystery. You had your chance Missy, keep it to yourself!" He finished.

"Keep what to themselves?" Asked Milly, taking the seat beside Sam.

"Teddy rolled his eyes, "Oh, they're fighting over who gets to be the detective." He said nodding his head towards Sam and Victoire.

"Hmmn?" Milly said puzzled and cocking her head to the side.

Victoire rolled her eyes at both Sam and Teddy, "Sam and Claire think the cursed hair book was the one I got Teddy." She answered.

Milly broke out in laughter, "What!? Sam that book is rated most popular wizarding hair book in all of Britain. It was published by the dashing Mr Lockhart himself..." Trailed off Milly, she had always had a thing for that stupid pretty boy and he had finally published something of his own. A hair book.

"Well, that's not all the proof we have Milly, Teddy's book is missing so yeah, add it together..." Sam explained using his two round fist as the evidence he had, then colliding his fists together and with a look that clearly said: Do-Ya-Get-It-Now?

Milly answered his face expression of: Oh-Get-Real-Sam. This continued for a while longer with them facial expression fighting, which resulted with Teddy and Victoire departing the Great Hall towards Potions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Victoire let out an exasperated groan, "When in Merlin's name is Easter already! I'm getting sick too death of this place!" They were in the commonroom one night up to their knees with homework to do.

"Soon." Replied Grace, not looking up from her Herbology text book 'All eatable plants and where to find them.'

"Hooooooow soooon?!" Dragged out Victoire, shaking her body around on the sofa like a four year old in need of candy.

"I believe at the end of March,-hey! That reminds me, the headmaster is coming back four days before Easter!" Shrilled Grace cheerfully.

"And how do you know this exactly." Asked Claire, leaning forward from the sofa, resting her chin on her knuckles and her bony elbow holding her up-right on her left knee.

"Because she's the teacher's pet and soon to be Prefect." Answered Sam for Grace and in a mocking tone.

Grace crumpled up a piece off parchment and launched herself on top of Sam and stuffed the parchment into his mouth.

Sam reaches into his mouth and pulls out the parchment with bands of saliva still attached to it and his mouth, "What the heck was that for?" He prompt, whilst everyone else were laughing.

"Because you are a mean prat and who deserves to be shut up for once!" Spat out Grace, crossing her arms across her chest to try and add more defence to her case.

Sam looked stunned but sub-sided it with chucking the wet ball back at Grace, "I'm sorry then." He acknowledges but not before Grace and Milly let out a squeal as the ball of wet parchment bounced off Grace's arm and tumbled down upon Milly's lap, where she flicked it off and it went to the ground across from where they were sitting.

Sam tutted shaking his index finger side to side, "Now, now Milly and Grace we must not litter."

Grace rolled her eyes and lifted her wand out from under her robes, "Accio." The ball zoomed to the fireplace where Grace swift her wand to and the fire let out a cackle as it licked up it's new meal.

"Anyway Grace, how do you know?" Asked Victoire moving back on to the previous topic.

"Mum." Grace replied simply.

"Huh?" The group said in unison.

Grace rolled her eyes, "I've told you this before my mum works at St Mungo's and she told me she'll be fit to come back. So maybe she can tell everyone what happened." Finished Grace hopefully.

"I doubt it, you guys know Sara Wood?" Asked Teddy to the group, they nodded their heads in unison so he continued, "Well her mum is the famous quidditch player Katie Bell and Harry told me that she was cursed when he was at school by Mr Malfoy and she didn't even remember." He told.

"Teddy, Katie Bell was put under the imperio curse of course she wouldn't be able to remember." Commented Grace, dipping her quill back into her bottle of ink.

"Eh, whatever then." Huffed Teddy, packing his own stuff back up.

"Where are y'going?" Kevin asks Teddy, when Teddy swings his book bag over his shoulder.

"Ahh bed. It's half past twelve, you know." Replied Teddy, in a matter-of-factly tone.

At the mention of the time Victoire yawned and looked at her watch, "Me too, bye guys."

The others waved good-bye to the two and went back to their homework. Whilst Victoire and Teddy slowly went up the stairs side by side.

They stopped at Victoire's dorm door, "I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Teddy rubbing the back off his neck with his palm.

Victoire couldn't help but blush he still had moments of shyness around her it was so cute, "Goodnight, Ted." Replies Victoire, pecking his cheek and opening her dorm door. She gives him one small smile and shuts the door.

Thanks for reading, remember to review otherwise my next chapter will be a longer wait!


	15. Revealing in the Kitchen

It was the 26th of March, which meant that Professor Mcgonnagall would be returning the next day. But for now Teddy was in his four-poster bed wide-awake and unable to find sleep.

He began to kick his quilt off and then opened the curtains to his bed. It was pitch black in the dorm. He stood up and shuffled his way through the dorm in search for the door. He then tripped and fell to the wooden floor.

"Ouch." Moaned Teddy, he moved his hands to wear his foot was to find what he tripped over. He felt some shoelaces to a small shoe which stated that it was Ben's for he had small feet.

He stood back up and eventually found himself in front of the door. He turns the knob and was greeted with dim light leading down the stairs.

Teddy then pushes the portrait open and steps out onto the marble floor, "And what do you think ya' doing at this hour of the night Mr Lupin?" Asks The Fat Lady, "You just woke me up from a pleasant dream, so I suggest you apologise right now." She finished.

"I am so sorry Miss, I just couldn't sleep." Acknowledged Teddy, stroking the portrait frame in hope to try and cheer her up.

"Hmmph. So you think it's okay to wake other people up." Continues The Fat Lady.

Teddy sighs and shakes his head in response and before she could say another thing he skips down the marble staircase.

He didn't really know where he was going. Maybe the kitchens. _Yeah the kitchens, a good glass of warm milk might help. _He thought to himself as he took a sharp turn left and was heading for the fruit bowl portrait.

When he finally reached the portrait he tickled the pair and it swung open to reveal small creatures rushing around the place. Teddy stepped in and immediately all the small elves turned their pointy heads in his direction. He smiled tiredly at all of them and soon enough about ten elves came to his aid.

"Hello sir can we help you?" Squeaked a girl houseelf who was in the front of the group.

Teddy nodded, "Ummn, yes. Can can I have a warm glass of milk. -Oh! And can you also put some sleeping drought into it, I can't sleep.." He added quickly, as four elves went off to carry out his request. The other six stayed behind to try and tempt him for some chocolate mud cake from the night's before dessert or they would ask if he wanted to sit down. He excepted the latter.

As the other elves returned with his glass of spiked milk he gulped it down in a hurry. He wanted to reach his dorm quickly before he collapsed from the potion but he was put off course by another human that sat leaning against the wall to his left, drinking a butter beer and staring up at him.

The shadowed figure points his index finger over at Teddy and then takes another gulp from it's bottle. Teddy is a little confused of what to do whether to say something or just walk away?

He attempted the last but before he knew it he was pushed up against the wall pinned with an arm to his neck.

Teddy was then able to get a clearer view of his offender, long dark hair, clear blue eyes and that toned arm digging into his neck. Teddy suddenly became aware that it was becoming a struggle to breathe.

"Flint, let...go of...me." He spat struggling to get the words out but this only seemed to annoy him more and he was then slammed across the wall two more times.

As Teddy did happen to be stronger then this piece of meat who stood before him he was extremely tired now and was running out of energy to even stay awake.

Teddy looked around for help but came aware that all the house elves were behind a large serving table in fear. So it looked like he would have to deal with this himself.

Although Teddy wasn't one to be known to get into fights that didn't mean he was at all weak. It could have been a lot worse Flint could have been less drunk on some level.

"You really think you could get away with this!" Shrieked Jared looking into Teddy's now black eyes.

"What?" Teddy said in confusion, this was so random!

Jared rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Don't try and act innocent you dimwit, we all no you wanted to _steal_ her from me!" He shrieked again but in a more calmer voice than before.

Teddy could only muster one person for whom he was on about. Victoire.

"Flint I didn't _steal_ her from you, you two had broken up for a while before me and her started dating." Explained Teddy, attempting to pull Jared's arm further away from his neck so he could find it easier to speak and it seemed to work a little.

"Don't you dare make excuses! You wanted to take her from me and you know it! Don't you see? All this time I've been trying to get revenge... for why I kissed her on the train that day, for why I stole her from you at the ball like _you_ stole her from me!" Stated Jared, he was enjoying himself with this and Teddy knew it. Pushing Teddy around whilst he was in a weak state, what a coward!

Teddy began to focus a little bit more, he than tried to put on the most scariest glare he could manage with his sleepy eyes. "You didn't kiss her she kissed you, she thought it was me!" Now Teddy was getting furious, what in merlin's name was this boy playing at?

Flint smiled maliciously, "I think your forgetting I did got to her on the train plus I did kiss her back." Flint's face dropped to a desperate look, for reasons Teddy did not know of. "But that's not all I tried you know, no I needed _more_ revenge on you." He slurred, Teddy was almost certain these were his drunk side speaking now.

Teddy waited for him to finish but he wouldn't or he couldn't it was hard to tell, Jared had teary eyes now but he seemed to force himself to say the words, "Last month I sneaked into your dorm...and I went through your trunk and I-I...I found a hairstyle book." Jared took a long pause as if to remember what he had done next, "I cursed it with a spell my dad taught me years ago...I was in a rush to put the book back into your trunk with my wand but...b-but Mcgonnagall heard news that a _slytherin_ had broke into the Gryffindor commonroom. So she took into investigating it herself and what do you think she finds? Me, me levitating your book, she starts yelling at me and then she snatches the book...I-I didn't know what to do, after I saw her start thrashing out in serious cuts I guess...I guess I sorta snapped out of me wanting revenge on you." Teddy was in complete shock, he could just feel Jared's grip loosening on him so Teddy took it upon himself to make his hands drop to his sides.

Jared looked to Teddy in despair, "S-she then fell to the ground and had begun to cough up blood, I-I had to get her out of there...so I opened the window and I levitated her into her office and then...I cleaned up the mess that was on the floor with paper towels from the bathroom...I then walked away, like it n-never happened." He finished, it then seemed to dawn on him that he had just told someone about what he did and they were bound to speak of this with the teachers. "Please, _please _don't tell anyone! I didn't mean to do it." He begged, clutching Teddy's shirt.

Teddy was sooo tired that all he could do was nod his head otherwise he might be standing there for a little longer then he wanted to. Jared didn't seem to believe him but decided not to push the subject any more, Teddy guessed it was in the hope that he thought that Teddy might forget about it by tomorrow.

Jared was the first one to walk out of the kitchen, Teddy soon followed behind him after apologising to the elves.

The walk back to Teddy's dorm from the kitchen seemed to have gone forever, but when he finally found his bed he collapsed straight away and went into a heavy sleep.

"Oi, get up up Ted! It's ten o'clock ya' git." Prodded Sam, ripping off Teddy's warm covers.

"Lurve meh aloon." Mumbled Teddy, as he turned to lay on his belly to keep himself warm as much as possible.

"Come on Teddy, you heard what Longbottom said. We have to be by The Great Hall in less then thirty minutes..." Trailed off Kevin.

Teddy moaned and turned back on his side to face his room-mates, "Why?" He asked dumbly.

Sam took a deep breath and forced a smile at him, wow he really was cranky this morning. "Teddy, Mcgonnagall is coming back today we all need to attend her return...Now get your good ass outa' bed!" He yelled, as he exited the dorm. Teddy smiled to himself and reluctantly rolled out of his bed.

"...And welcome back Mcgonnagall it's a pleasure to see you again." Spoke Prof. Longbottom, at the Great Hall.

"Thank you Longbottom it's good to see you too." Commented Mcgonnagall, as she took in the crowd who sat before her.

"Hello students it's good to see you all again as well."Mcgonnagall said smiling weakly.

Although Teddy was pretty much half asleep when him and Jared had their little encounter from the night before he was still well aware of everything he had said to him. As the headmaster broke into a speech of how great this school is blah blah blah, Teddy took more interest in looking out towards the Slytherin table. As he thought, Jared was nowhere to be seen amongst the silver and green uniformed boys and girls.

"...So as it comes to my terrible tragedy, I do hate to inform you all but I have no memory of what happened except that I remember grabbing a book from someone and I started to thrash out in blood. I am lucky to be alive, but do not worry students you are safe, we'll get to the bottom of who done this, mark my words." Tuned in Teddy to Mcgonnagall's voice, she nodded her head in thank you and took her seat.

Teddy was at lost in what to do, so many things were running through his head. If he told about the book being his they'll have him down for being a suspect, if he told about Jared... the poor boy would most definitely end up in Azkaban and he just didn't seem to deserve that and of course there was the option of just keeping quiet but he didn't feel right about doing that either.

As soon as Teddy saw other students rising from their seats he was soon one to take off himself, heading in the direction of the Owlery.

He could here Victoire calling out his name but he ignored her, he could not be delayed otherwise he might loose what he was thinking.

When he arrived at the owl infested building, he chose a brown barn owl that could easily carry his letter. He sits the owl down as he begins to right:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it's been a while from my last letter but it's been hectic here at Hogwarts- you know, with the whole Mcgonnagall thing. Anyway, I don't really know how to explain this but I'm in a tight situation...I have ummn, found a clue that might lead to the attacker of Mcgonnagall. I was wondering if I should share the information or not because however way I deal with this information, there's always going to be a stick in the hole! Ughh, I don't know what to do, so please can you help me. I know, I haven't been very providing in what the problem is but it's...to hard to explain._

_P.S. Say hi to Ginny, Albus and Lily for me!_

_Teddy_

Teddy re-read the letter at least four times making sure that he didn't give out to information. After finally accepting the letter he ties it to the ankle of the owl that stood patiently before him.

The owl hooted in gratitude and took off in the direction of the Black Lake, Teddy sighed and shook his head trying to clear his head from the confusing thoughts. With one last look at the descending bird he headed out of the Owlery and to his first class.


End file.
